Un equipo para la gloria
by Cris Snape
Summary: Los años pasan y la vida sigue, incluso para los antiguos miembros del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Los últimos en alcanzar la gloria. Regalo de Amigo Invisible para Alter321.
1. El reencuentro

**UN EQUIPO PARA LA GLORIA**

Por Cris Snape

* * *

 _Para Alter321_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Esta historia se ha escrito para el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016 de_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

 _Estoy muy contenta porque me haya tocado Alter321, ya que en una edición anterior del AI me hizo un regalo que me gustó mucho y me gustaría devolverle el favor. Esta historia corresponde a su petición fácil "_ _ **Algo sobre el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin mientras Marcus Flint es el capitán. Por favor, de ser posible que sea desde la perspectiva de los Slytherin"**_ _. Espero que te guste lo que viene a continuación._

* * *

 **1**

 **El Reencuentro**

 _ **El Caldero Chorreante. Junio de 2005.**_

Terence saludó a Hannah Abbott con una inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió hacia su mesa favorita, ubicada en un rincón desde el que podía observar todo el establecimiento prácticamente sin ser visto. Como no podía ser de otra manera, era el primero en llegar, si bien era cierto que tenía por costumbre acudir a las citas cinco minutos antes de lo acordado.

Terence tomó asiento y le indicó a Abbott que esperaría a que llegaran sus acompañantes para pedir. Apenas había terminado de acomodarse cuando escuchó una voz a su lado. Sonó tan desagradable que resultó inconfundible.

—Maldito seas, Higgs. En Hogwarts llegabas antes que yo a los entrenamientos y ahora te empeñas en hacer lo mismo.

Terence sonrió y se levantó para estrechar la mano de Marcus Flint, posiblemente el capitán más malhumorado y marrullero que el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin había tenido jamás. De todos sus antiguos compañeros, era él a quien veía más a menudo. Ambos se dedicaron al quidditch profesional hasta que aquella horrible lesión obligó a Terence a retirarse. Flint seguía en activo y había hecho una temporada excepcional.

—¿Qué tal, Marcus? Ya me he enterado de que te han nominado para la _Quaffle de Oro_ de este año.

—Los imbéciles del Comité Internacional de Quidditch finalmente se han visto obligados a rendirse ante mí y han reconocido mi excelencia, sí.

—Pero si aún no has ganado.

—¿Acaso pones en duda mi más que evidente victoria? —Marcus chasqueó la lengua y le miró como si le estuviera perdonando la vida—. Higgs, por favor, no seas tan obtuso.

Terence puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba claro que Marcus no había cambiado ni un ápice con el paso de los años. Seguía siendo el mismo arrogante insufrible de siempre y por eso le caía bien.

—Disculpe, su alteza —Inclinó la cabeza en un gesto repleto de burla—. No volveré a dudar de su saber hacer.

Marcus entornó los ojos y agitó una mano en el aire, dispuesto a cambiar de tema. Por más que le encantara hablar sobre sí mismo, sentía curiosidad por algo.

—¿Tú qué tal, Terence? Sigues en Hogwarts, ¿no?

Terence asintió. Después de abandonar el colegio, había conseguido jugar en la liga de profesional pero durante un partido se había caído de la escoba y estuvo a punto de partirse el cuello. Durante semanas pensó que perdería la movilidad total de su cuerpo, pero poco a poco se fue recuperando y ahora llevaba una vida normal pero sin quidditch. Dos años atrás le ofrecieron el puesto de Profesor de Vuelo en Hogwarts y allí estaba, ganándose un buen sueldo mientras se preparaba para ser entrenador.

—Pues sí.

—¿Quién ha ganado el campeonato de quidditch este año?

—Hufflepuff.

Había sido una final muy emocionante contra Ravenclaw, posiblemente la mejor de los últimos años. Si Marcus hubiera tenido ocasión de verla no habría arrugado la nariz de esa manera.

—¿Hufflepuff? ¿Hablas en serio?

—Totalmente.

—Pero si el único jugador decente que ha dado Hufflepuff ha sido Diggory.

—Los tiempos cambian.

—Y para peor, no me cabe la menor duda.

Terence iba a replicar algo cuando un tipo enorme entró en el establecimiento. Lucian Bole debía medir cerca de dos metros y siempre tenía cara de muy pocos amigos. Si uno se lo encontrara en mitad de una calle solitaria, posiblemente saldría corriendo para no tener que toparse con él. Y haría bien, porque su carácter no era dulce precisamente.

El hombretón se detuvo bajo el umbral, echó un vistazo a su alrededor con los ojos entornados e hizo un gesto de reconocimiento cuando los vio. Con decisión, se dirigió hacia ellos mientras Terence se preguntaba cómo era posible que llevara puesta una túnica tan gruesa cuando en la calle hacía tanto calor. Entonces recordó que trabajaba en una reserva de dragones en Noruega y supuso que habría llegado a Londres volando sobre su escoba.

—Malditos cacharros muggles —Dijo mientras se retiraba la túnica y se sentaba, pasando completamente de saludar a sus compañeros—. He estado a punto de estamparme contra una de esas cosas voladoras. ¿Cómo se llaman?

—¿Un avión? —Inquirió Marcus con interés.

—¡Eso! —Lucian entornó aún más sus ojos oscuros y torció el gesto—. Te veo muy puesto en el tema. ¿Sigues tirándote a esa _sangresucia_?

Terence se removió con incomodidad. Aunque medio mundo mágico pudiera pensar lo contrario, no le gustaba que la gente hablara en esos términos. Era profundamente desagradable e incluso peligroso, sobre todo para un tipo que, como Lucian, había estado en la cuerda floja después de la guerra.

—Por los calzones de Merlín, Bole —Marcus parecía a punto de darle un mamporro—. ¿Tienes que ser tan desagradable?

—¿Te la sigues tirando o no?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—No recuerdo que en Hogwarts fueras tan tiquismiquis —Bole le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, ganándose a cambio una mirada asesina—. De hecho, te gustaba presumir bastante de tus conquistas. Hasta les ponías nota, ¿o ya no te acuerdas?

—La gente madura.

—¿Y tú lo has hecho, Marcus?

Terence pensó que el cretino de Lucian llevaba todas las papeletas para ser hechizado allí mismo, pero la sangre no llegó al río porque uno más de sus compañeros acababa de llegar. Ahí estaba Adrian Pucey, con un jersey puesto del revés y las ojeras más negras de la historia. Sin duda había tenido una noche movidita.

—Hola, chicos —Saludó mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Tenía toda la pinta de haber venido corriendo—. Pensé que era el último.

—Tranquilo, Pucey. Me apuesto lo que sea a que ése será Miles, como siempre —Dijo Terence, sonriente y sabiendo perfectamente a qué se debía el azoramiento de su compañero.

—¿Veis? —Intervino Marcus, retomando un viejo tema que solía salir a colación cada vez que se juntaban—. Por eso tuve que expulsar a Bletchley del equipo y sustituirlo por Malfoy.

—¡Ah! Que no fue por las escobas que nos regaló su padre —Bromeó el recién llegado.

—¡Qué va, hombre! Estaba harto de que siempre llegara tarde.

—Al menos se las arreglaba para coger la snitch antes que nadie. No recuerdo que Malfoy fuera demasiado bueno en eso.

—Y por eso no está aquí hoy —Marcus estiró los brazos—. Nunca formó parte del equipo campeón.

—Cassius tampoco y lo hemos invitado —Recordó Terence con suavidad.

—Vosotros lo habéis hecho —Marcus se encogió de hombros—. Yo ni siquiera llegué a jugar con él.

—Si me preguntas, prefiero a Warrintong antes que a Malfoy —Espetó Bole con más crudeza de la esperada—. Al menos no traicionó a nadie.

Incluso Marcus se puso un poco tenso al escuchar esas palabras, y eso que en los últimos tiempos tendía a no tomarse las cosas demasiado en serio. Todos sabían cómo se había librado Malfoy de Azkaban después de la guerra y todos pensaron en Peregrine Derrick, quien no podría acudir a aquella reunión porque estaba preso.

—No hemos venido aquí para hablar de eso —Señaló Pucey, demostrando claramente que la falta de sueño afectaba a su cerebro de forma negativa.

—Cierra la boca —Bole no fue precisamente amable—. Siempre has sido un…

La situación se estaba poniendo tan tirante que nadie se dio cuenta de que un nuevo miembro del equipo de quidditch acababa de llegar. De adolescente, a Graham Montague le había gustado muchísimo meterse en líos y no podía pasar un día sin pelearse con nadie, pero con los años se había vuelto mucho más pacífico.

—Si hemos venido a discutir, mejor me piro.

Terence fue el primero en saludar. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin verle, desde que se marchara a trabajar a Estados Unidos. Graham le estrechó la mano con afecto y después se encaró con Bole.

—Sigues siendo la nenaza que salió del armario desvanecedor.

—Y tú sigues tan amable como siempre. No me explico cómo pues estar soltero todavía.

Bole fingió que el comentario le había dolido y se acomodó, infinitamente más relajado que un instante antes. Graham saludó a Marcus y le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente a Pucey.

—Iba a preguntarte por el crío, pero mejor me lo ahorro.

Adrian agitó las manos, poco dispuesto a compartir sus dudas sobre el bebé. A esas alturas no sabía si era una cría humana o un pequeño banshee.

—Os lo digo en serio, tíos —Bromeó—. Si queréis tener hijos, pensáoslo dos veces.

—A ti lo que te pasa es que no te has casado con la mujer adecuada —Aseveró Marcus—. Tendrías que haberte buscado una chica como las de antes, de esas que se quedan en casa con los críos. Pero no. Te has juntado con una tía a la que le gusta trabajar y compartir las tareas domésticas.

—Y que además es fea.

—¡Bole!

El reproche vino directamente de Terence. El aludido no se vio afectado en absoluto y sonrió ampliamente mientras los demás optaban por ignorarle. Además, su parte de razón tenía porque la señora de Pucey no era nada agraciada. Nunca lo había sido.

—Me sorprende que hombres de vuestra condición sean capaces de hacer comentarios de esa clase —Dijo Adrian—. Parecéis muggles.

Los lamentos y protestas no se hicieron esperar. Todos fingieron estar muy indignados ante semejante observación y sólo se calmaron un poco cuando llegaron los dos brujos que faltaban. Warrington y Bletchley parecían ansiosos por saber a qué se debía tanto alboroto.

—Menos mal que no hemos apostado nada —Terence le dio un codazo a Marcus—. Miles no ha sido el último.

—¿Qué decís de mí? —Inquirió el aludido.

—Que ya no eres tan impuntual como antes.

—Ya, seguro.

Una vez todos hubieron ocupado su lugar correspondiente, Abbott se acercó para tomarles nota. Bole no disimuló demasiado a la hora de mirarle las tetas y la bruja pareció a punto de golpearle en la cabeza con la bandeja plateada que portaba. Cuando se alejó, hizo un gesto con el pulgar.

—¿Esa tía iba a Hufflepuff? —Terence asintió—. Pues estaba más plana que una tabla. Menuda delantera le ha salido.

—Yo tendría cuidado con lo que dices —Había maldad en la voz de Marcus—. Su novio debe estar por aquí y a lo mejor te hechiza si te escucha hablar así de ella.

—¿Su novio?

—Longbottom. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

Bole frunció el ceño un instante. En Hogwarts no había tenido ocasión de conocer a todos los estudiantes, especialmente si eran más pequeños que él y pertenecían a otras casas, pero no tardó en caer en la cuenta de quién era. Como para no hacerlo, ya que se había hecho famoso tras la guerra.

—¿Ese gordo inútil que iba por ahí tropezándose con todo?

—El mismo.

Bole no daba crédito.

—¿Y dices que está con la camarera tetona? —Bufó con desagrado—. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que iba a Hufflepuff, era de esperarse que se liara con un blandengue —Subió el tono de voz y a lo mejor fue un poco provocador—. ¡Anda, Pucey! Como tú.

El aludido apretó los dientes y analizó mentalmente los pros y los contras de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Por un lado Bole seguía siendo el mismo subnormal de siempre y arrearle un buen mamporro podría ayudarle a sentirse mejor. Por el otro, estaba demasiado cansado como para malgastar sus escasas energías con él.

—Longbottom ya no es tan torpe como antes, Lucian —Terence sintió la necesidad de defender a su compañero de Hogwarts—. Es un buen profesor.

—¡No me digas! ¿Qué clases da?

—Herbología.

A nadie le sorprendió que Bole estallara en carcajadas. Marcus le dio un golpe en el pecho.

—Si te escucha y viene aquí con su espada de Gryffindor para cortarte la cabeza, no esperes que intervengamos.

—Bletchley tendría que defenderme, que para algo es auror.

Miles habló con suavidad y sin perder una sonrisa que resultaba un pelín perturbadora.

—Bletchley no perderá su tiempo protegiendo a un tipo que tiene menos cerebro que un mosquito.

Bole se llevó las manos al pecho y soltó una carcajada.

—¡Ay! Esas cosas no me las decías en Hogwarts.

—Le daba miedo que pudieras arrancarle la cabeza —Bromeó Graham—. ¿Cuánto medías entonces, Miles? ¿Un metro y medio si acaso?

—Nunca he sido tan bajito.

—¡Claro que no!

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Siempre había sido así cuando se reunían. Un momento parecían a punto de llegar a las varitas y al siguiente estaban riéndose juntos y tan contentos.

Las bromas se sucedieron durante tres rondas de cervezas de mantequilla. Compartieron un montón de anécdotas de sus años de estudiantes, se lanzaron unas cuantas pullas cargadas de veneno e incluso hablaron un poco de sus vidas personales. Como no podía ser de otra manera, la conversación derivó hacia el quidditch.

—Recuerdo el último año que ganasteis la copa —Dijo Cassius, quien en ese entonces aún no había sido parte del equipo—. Fue una locura.

—Sobre todo la fiesta de después —Bole señaló a Marcus con un gesto—. El capitán Flint se pilló tal cogorza que confundió a una armadura con su novia de entonces e intentó meterla en su cama.

—De hecho lo consiguió —Graham se rió.

—Eso no podéis saberlo —Marcus pensaba defenderse con todas sus fuerzas—. No estabais allí.

—Lo que pasa es que tus compañeros de cuarto no eran nada discretos —Bole siguió hablando—. Hasta sacaron fotografías.

—¿No llegaron a manos de los gemelos Weasley? —Preguntó Bletchley

—Los Weasley eran unos mentirosos de mierda —Marcus se envaró, recordando todos los encontronazos que había tenido con ellos—. Y así les fue, por idiotas.

Se produjo un instante de silencio. Pucey carraspeó y apartó la mirada y Montague abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero se mordió la lengua. Vale. No era como si ninguno de ellos apreciara a esos cretinos, pero pensar en Fred Weasley era pensar en la guerra y todo lo que les había quitado y eso no era nada agradable.

—Pues lo de Cassius fue peor —Intervino Miles con toda la intención de cambiar de tema. Más o menos—. Una vez nos colamos en los invernaderos y nos fumamos no sé qué planta. Intentó besar a la profesora Sprout.

Todo el mundo miró de inmediato al aludido. Warrington se puso bastante rojo.

—¡Tío! Que era un secreto.

—¿A Sprout? —Marcus soltó una carcajada—. ¿Y culminaste?

Todos le secundaron en las risas, incluido un Cassius más que azorado.

—¿Y dónde estábamos nosotros mientras os ibais de cachondeo? —Preguntó Terence.

—Creo que planeando absurdas venganzas contra Gryffindor.

—¡Ey! —Adrian subió la voz—. Yo nunca participé en esas chorradas, así que exijo saber por qué no me avisasteis.

—Pues porque eras un coñazo, colega —Miles le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Siempre diciendo que no nos metiéramos en líos.

—A mí me dabas mucho la lata —Dijo Graham, quien durante años había pensado que Adrian no era más que la voz de su conciencia. Una muy puñetera y pelmaza.

—Porque estabais obsesionados con Gryffindor. Erais insoportables.

—Obsesionado estaba Malfoy —Puntualizó Terence.

—Ese pequeño cabroncete tenía ideas muy buenas —Añadió Miles.

—Pero casi siempre le salían mal —Recordó Terence.

—Yo diría que más que con Gryffindor, Malfoy estaba obsesionado con Potter.

Adrian tenía razón. Lo primero que hizo Draco cuando puso un pie en la sala común de Slytherin fue quejarse de Potter. Después, había dedicado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en hacerle la vida imposible.

—Yo pensaba que en algún momento terminarían enrollándose —Espetó Marcus, recibiendo unas cuantas quejas horrorizadas—. ¿Qué pasa? Los que se pelean se desean. Y esos dos se peleaban mucho.

—Se detestaban demasiado para… —Graham fingió un escalofrío—. Tío, esta noche tendré pesadillas.

—Tampoco es para tanto, colega —Marcus se rió—. Admito que Malfoy era un crío llorón y que Potter siempre ha tenido menos sensualidad que un escreguto de cola explosiva, pero a lo mejor hubieran hecho buena pareja.

Un segundo de silencio y una exclamación al unísiono.

—¡Y una mierda!

Las rondas de cerveza se sucedieron hasta que fue demasiado tarde para seguir en el Caldero Chorreante. Primero se retiró Pucey, alegando que tenía que echarle un vistazo a su bebé. Luego fue Bole, quien tenía que regresar a Noruega y todos los demás le fueron siguiendo poco a poco. Al final Terence volvió a quedarse solo y con muy buen sabor de boca después de habérselo pasado muy bien.

Se acercó a la barra para saldar su cuenta y Abbott le miró con una ceja alzada. Le habló con la confianza que habían conseguido adquirir desde que Terence y Longbottom empezaron a trabajar juntos.

—Ya veo que os lo habéis pasado bien.

Hannah no era una mujer guapa pero tenía una sonrisa bonita y, tal y como señaló Bole, una buena delantera. Delantera que Terence no miró, por supuesto. Casi mejor no poner sus ojos sobre los atributos femeninos de la prometida de Longbottom. Por lo que pudiera pasar.

—Espero que los clientes no se hayan quejado al ver a tantos Slytherin juntos.

—Bueno, alguien ha sugerido que podríais estar conspirando contra el mundo mágico, pero la sangre no ha llegado al río.

Terence soltó una risita. A menudo evocaba los años inmediatamente posteriores al final de la guerra. La gente había tratado a los Slytherin como auténticos apestado y, de hecho, a día de hoy todavía había gente que lo hacía, pero Hannah siempre fue amable. Terence recordó una noche particularmente dura. En el exterior caían chuzos de punta y entró al establecimiento en busca de refugio. Un grupo de idiotas borrachos le habían increpado e intentaron echarlo a la calle, pero Hannah le defendió y le invitó a un delicioso chocolate caliente. Y lo hizo porque sí.

—El día que conspiremos de verdad, no dejaremos títere con cabeza.

Hannah agitó la cabeza y soltó una risita.

—A otra con ese cuento, que ya nos conocemos.

Ciertamente tenía razón. Terence terminó de pagar y se despidió de Abbott. Se lo había pasado muy bien y estaba ansioso porque llegara la próxima reunión del equipo de quidditch. Tenía claro que debían hacer aquello mucho más a menudo, recordar la gloria pasada y alimentar la amistad que durante tanto tiempo los mantuvo unidos pero que se resquebrajó después de Hogwarts.

* * *

 _Hola, holita_

 _No os podéis imaginar lo difícil que ha sido escribir un capítulo tan coral. He intentado dar algunas pinceladas del carácter de los personajes que aparecerán en la historia y espero que haya quedado más o menos bien. En los próximos capítulos me centraré en las vivencias de los antiguos miembros del equipo de Slytherin, incluyendo a uno que no ha acudido a la reunión por razones de fuerza mayor._

 _No sé si es lo que querías, Alter321, pero espero que puedas disfrutar de este regalito navideño._

 _Besetes._


	2. Peregrine

**UN EQUIPO PARA LA GLORIA**

Por Cris Snape

* * *

 _Para Alter321_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

 **2**

 **Peregrine**

 _ **Prisión de Azkaban. Junio de 2005.**_

—Respira profundamente.

Peregrine Derrick obedeció, pero antes de poder llenar los pulmones de aire, le sobrevino un nuevo ataque de tos. Se suponía que con la llegada del buen tiempo los presos experimentaban una considerable mejoría en su estado de salud, así que Peregrine maldijo su mala suerte. Sintió la mano de la sanadora Quirke frotando su espalda e intentó relajarse. Poco a poco la tos fue desapareciendo y sólo entonces ella prosiguió con el examen médico.

—La neumonía no mejora. Recomendaré que seas trasladado a San Mungo hasta que te recuperes.

Peregrine soltó una risita de incredulidad y recibió a cambio una mirada de reproche. A la sanadora Quirke no le gustaba nada aquella actitud. La pobre idiota aún confiaba en la buena fe del ser humano, pero Derrick sabía perfectamente que nadie autorizaría aquel traslado. El Wizengamont le condenó a veinte años de prisión y veinte años cumpliría, enfermo o no.

—Mientras tanto —La sanadora siguió hablando como si no hubiera oído nada—, haré que lleven un par de mantas a tu celda para que no tengas frío y revisaré tu medicación.

La mujer comenzó a revisar su expediente. Orla Quirke trabajaba en San Mungo, pero una vez por semana acudía a Azkaban para ayudar al sanador interno con los presos enfermos. Era un trabajo que hacía voluntariamente y Derrick estaba convencido de que no le proporcionaba ni placer ni dinero. A no ser que disfrutara contemplando la miseria humana, por supuesto.

Peregrine aprovechó que estaba concentrada en su trabajo para observarla. Quirke era una mujer joven, bajita y un poco rolliza. Tenía el rostro redondeado, la nariz achatada y los ojos pequeños y oscuros. Había algo en sus facciones que recordaba a un cerdito y el hecho de que tuviera la piel un tanto rosada no ayudaba a que luciera un mejor aspecto. Peregrine estaba convencido de que la mejor parte de la sanadora era su cabello. Rojo, rizado y muy largo, aunque se empeñara en sujetarlo en una cola de caballo nada favorecedora.

Antes de Azkaban, a Peregrine no se le daban nada mal las chicas. Había sido un chaval guapo. Alto, de complexión atlética y pelo muy rubio, en Hogwarts contó con muchas admiradoras que posiblemente ahora lo mirarían con asco. Y es que la prisión mágica no convertía a los brujos en adonis griegos. Más bien los volvía flacuchos y débiles y les ponía el pelo blanco y el rostro demacrado. Ni siquiera sus ojos azules serían capaces de atraer a una fémina con un mínimo de buen gusto.

—¿Te estás tomando las pociones que te receté?

La voz de Quirke le sacó de sus pensamientos. Peregrine asintió. A lo mejor los guardas de Azkaban no eran los hombres más simpáticos del mundo, pero debía reconocer que trataban a los presos con un mínimo de dignidad. A veces se avergonzaba por no haberse comportado como ellos cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

—Sí.

—Entonces voy a cambiarte la de la noche. Con esta otra podrás respirar mucho mejor y te ayudará a dormir —La sanadora alzó la vista para mirarle—. ¿Sigues teniendo problemas nocturnos?

Se refería a las pesadillas. Peregrine negó lentamente con la cabeza aunque fuera mentira. Estaba bastante convencido de que pasaría todos sus años en Azkaban sufriendo malos sueños, escuchando las súplicas de los _sangresucias_ que una vez estuvieron a su cargo.

—Si no pudieras descansar bien, solicitaremos al Ministerio un permiso especial para administrarte pociones para dormir sin soñar. Estoy segura de que lo concederían.

—No necesito pociones de esa clase.

Orla Quirke asintió con sequedad, hizo unas cuantas anotaciones en un pergamino y no siguió haciendo preguntas. Antes de pedir a los guardias que lo llevaran de regreso a su celda, le dirigió una mirada apenada y se dispuso a recibir a su siguiente paciente.

Peregrine odiaba que le tuvieran lástima. Aunque no siempre le apeteciera reconocerlo, era consciente de que estaba en Azkaban porque él mismo se lo había buscado. Durante meses había lucido con orgullo la Marca Tenebrosa, había disfrutado ocasionando daño a aquellos a los que consideraba inferiores y había perdido. Con el tiempo fue capaz de comprender lo equivocado que estuvo, pero ya era tarde. Lo único que podía hacer era cumplir su pena y luchar por salir del infierno más o menos indemne.

Cuando el guardia le asió del brazo, recordó lo mucho que gritó y se retorció la primera vez que lo inmovilizaron para encerrarle. Se creía poseedor de la verdad absoluta y resultó ser un tonto de remate, una marioneta en manos de individuos que jamás se preocuparon por nadie más que por sí mismos. Ya no tenía sentido pensar en ello de la misma forma que no tenía sentido resistirse. Si se comportaba, si no hacía estupideces, los guardias no se metían con él.

Tal y como pidió la sanadora Quirke, lo llevaron hasta su celda. Peregrine sabía de primera mano que Azkaban había mejorado muchísimo después de la guerra contra el Señor Tenebroso, pero de todas formas resultaba desalentador quedarse allí encerrado aunque tuviera un compañero. Sidney Barrett era un sangresucia de Portsmouth que se había apropiado de la litera de arriba sin preguntar. Tenía una barriga prominente, estaba completamente calvo y lo habían encarcelado por matar a un unicornio.

A Peregrine no le caía bien. Algunos pensaban que se debía únicamente a su status de sangre pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Sangresuciao no, Barrett se había ganado su resentimiento por méritos propios. Para empezar, era el tipo más desaseado del universo y no tenía ningún inconveniente en soltar flatulencias cuando ambos estaban acostados. Nunca tiraba de la cadena cuando hacía aguas mayores, roncaba como una mala bestia y acostumbraba a cantar viejas canciones muggles sólo para molestarle.

Se había cargado un unicornio, joder. ¿Qué clase de ser monstruoso era capaz de hacer tal cosa?

La decoración de la celda era bastante espartana. Una litera frente a la puerta, un retrete en el rincón y una mesa de escritorio con dos baldas y una sola silla. Barrett posiblemente fuera analfabeto pero se empeñaba en ocupar esa silla un día sí y otro también.

Al principio Derrick protestó. Recordaba con nostalgia su etapa como golpeador del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, cuando estaba en plena forma y era capaz de darle una paliza al más pintado. Sin embargo, cuando descubrió que estaba demasiado enclenque para plantar cara a esa bestia sebosa, optó por hacer lo que mejor se le daba: callar y sobrevivir.

—El mariquita ha vuelto de que le curen la pupita.

Barrett no era el hombre más sutil del mundo cuando se metía con él. De hecho, era tan ridículo e infantil que a veces Peregrine pensaba que tenía alguna clase de retraso mental. Era innegable que no era un tipo demasiado listo. Un día más no le dio la menor importancia a su comentario y se sentó en su litera, sintiéndose bastante cansado de repente.

—Los guardias te han traído dos mantas. Me voy a quedar con una.

—Pero si te pasas la noche quejándote de que tienes calor.

—Hay que compartir, niñato egoísta.

Peregrine podía estar arrepentido de ciertos aspectos de su pasado pero en ese momento lamentó que Barret no hubiera sido una de las víctimas de los mortífagos. Estaba bastante convencido de que se habían cargado a tipos muchísimo más dignos de seguir con vida que aquel imbécil. Dadas las circunstancias tenía dos opciones: callarse y correr el riesgo de que la neumonía no se le curara nunca o enfrentar a Barret y ver qué ocurría después.

—No te vas a quedar con nada. Son mías.

Lo había dicho. Barret entornó los ojos, se levantó y se encaró con él. Peregrine hizo lo propio, sintiéndose lleno de fuerzas. Estaba bastante seguro de que saldría perdiendo pero eran sus mantas. Suyas y de nadie más.

—¿Qué dices, mierdecilla?

—He dicho que las mantas son para mí.

Barret gruñó y le agarró por el cuello de su camisola de prisionero. Tenía los dientes amarillos y torcidos y el aliento le olía fatal.

—A ver si te voy a tener que partir la cara.

Eso debería bastar para achantarle pero no. Estaba envalentonado y decidido a no ser sensato al menos por un día.

—A ver si voy a tener que decírselo a los guardias para que te lleven a las celdas de aislamiento —Peregrine esbozó una sonrisa enloquecida—. Dicen que todavía quedan dementores ahí abajo.

Aquello no era más que una leyenda urbana inventada por los presos y Peregrine Derrick lo sabía de primera mano porque al principio de su encierro pasó mucho tiempo allí, castigado por su mal comportamiento. Las celdas de aislamiento eran pequeñas, húmedas, apestosas y ni siquiera tenían un catre en el que reposar pero no tenían dementores.

Barret dudó. Por un momento pareció que iba a darle un puñetazo, pero finamente le soltó con brusquedad y volvió a su silla. Peregrine se quedó muy quieto, preguntándose si eso significaba que había ganado. Todo parecía estar a su favor pero en los últimos años había sufrido tantas derrotas que ya no podía estar seguro de nada. Así pues, sólo para asegurase de que todo estaba correcto, agarró la manta que Barret dejó sobre su colchón y la metió debajo de su almohada. Barret no reaccionó y fue entonces cuando se permitió tranquilizarse y volvió a tomar asiento.

Si Barret no fuera un ceporro violento, Peregrine posiblemente hubiera intentado mantener alguna conversación con él. Recordó sus años en Hogwarts, cuando compartía cuarto con Lucian Bole. En ocasiones habían sido capaces de pasar noches enteras charlando. Bole acostumbraba a poner a parir a todo el mundo y sus comentarios, irreverentes y obscenos, conseguían que Peregrine se partiera de la risa.

Fueron buenos tiempos. Peregrine era un hombre al que le costaba un mundo entablar amistad, quizá porque tendía a desconfiar de todo el mundo, pero con Bole todo fue distinto. Juntos compartieron momentos vitales en su crecimiento como personas pero la guerra les distanció.

Bole había sido mucho más listo que él. Aunque estaban de acuerdo respecto a un montón de temas relacionados con la pureza de sangre, Lucian jamás llegó a unirse a los mortífagos. De hecho, intentó convencerle a él para que lo evitara en la medida de lo posible pero no le hizo caso y todo terminó de mala manera.

Pese a la distancia, Bole acostumbraba a visitarlo en prisión. Para Peregrine, que tan solo recibía a su madre una vez cada quince días, era un pequeño placer disfrutar de la compañía de su amigo. Bole aseguraba que si no iba más a menudo se debía a su trabajo, así que compensaba la ausencia escribiéndole cartas. Muchas cartas. Cartas en las que había muchas palabras pero que casi nunca se centraban en asuntos personales. Cartas banales que le hacían sonreír.

Lamentablemente aquel día no hubo correo. Peregrine se había perdido la hora de salir al patio, así que no le quedaba más remedio que pasar el resto de la jornada allí encerrado, viendo como Barret se sacaba pelusillas del ombligo y mortalmente aburrido. Tal vez aquello fuera lo peor de Azkaban, las largas horas sin hacer nada. El aburrimiento.

* * *

—Tienes mala cara.

Bole jamás saludaba como las personas normales. De hecho, en ocasiones daba la sensación de que buscaba algo desagradable que decir y que lo soltaba sin importarle si su interlocutor se sentía molesto o no. Peregrine era de los que se tomaban su falta de diplomacia con calma, especialmente cuando tenía más razón que un santo.

La noche anterior apenas pudo pegar ojo. Tuvo fiebre y le sobrevino tal ataque de tos que tuvieron que llevarle a la enfermería por si le daba por asfixiarse. Peregrine suponía que su estado de salud no era precisamente bueno porque incluso el sanador interino, quien era el hombre más frío de la Historia de la Humanidad, parecía ligeramente preocupado.

Puesto que por la mañana se encontraba mejor, los guardias lo devolvieron a su celda y allí se llevó un disgusto tremendo al descubrir que Barret había hecho pedazos las mantas que le llevaron días antes. Había cometido la imprudencia de gritar de pura indignación, consiguiendo que su compañero se riera de él y un nuevo ataque de tos que a punto estuvo de dejarle sin la visita semanal de Lucian Bole.

A Peregrine no le gustaba nada quejarse, pero se encontraba realmente enfermo. Así pues, se encogió de hombros y dijo la verdad. Estaba claro que haciéndose el fuerte no engañaba a nadie.

—Anoche estuve en la enfermería.

—¿Sigues resfriado?

—Tengo neumonía.

Había sonado como un auténtico llorica. Bole, que tenía fama de ser un bastardo sin entrañas, le miró con genuina preocupación.

—¿Te están tratando como es debido?

—Estoy tomando un montón de pociones, aunque no están haciendo el efecto deseado. La sanadora Quirke dijo que sería conveniente que me trasladen a San Mungo para tratarme.

Bole entornó los ojos. En alguna ocasión había hecho comentarios bastante desagradables sobre Orla Quirke, comentarios que a veces Peregrine encontraba divertidos, pero ese día se los ahorró.

—¿Ha hecho algo más aparte de sugerencias?

—No lo sé, Lucian. Ya sabes lo difícil que es que te den información aquí dentro.

Bole asintió. Peregrine no sabía por qué le había contado aquello, pero realmente no esperaba que hiciera nada. Las veces en las que se quejaba por algo solía ser delante de su madre, aunque por lo general se guardaba sus preocupaciones para sí mismo. No quería que los demás se angustiaran, especialmente su progenitora. Para ella estaba siendo muy difícil superar una guerra en la que su esposo había fallecido y su único hijo había terminado entre rejas. No necesitaba más peso sobre sus hombros.

—Hablaré con Quirke.

La determinación estaba presente en el tono de Bole y Peregrine supo de inmediato que era inútil pedirle que no hiciera nada. Estaba frente al hombre más cabezota que había conocido nunca, un tipo que logró terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts a base de tesón y que podía pasar noches enteras entrenando en la clandestinidad para ganar un campeonato de quidditch escolar.

—La sanadora Quirke es muy buena profesional. Apuesto a que ya ha organizado todo el papeleo.

—Ya veremos.

Bole se cruzó de brazos y rechinó los dientes. Tenía cara de estar enfadado con el mundo y Peregrine decidió que era el momento adecuado para cambiar de tema. No deseaba pasarse todo la visita charlando sobre la difícil solución de sus problemas de salud.

—Tú tampoco tienes muy buen aspecto que digamos.

A juzgar por su expresión, Bole no se esperaba un comentario semejante. Peregrine sonrió, recordando los viejos tiempos. Nunca había sido fácil sorprender a Lucian. Esperaba que no se tomara la molestia de responder nada, pero lo hizo.

—Me han surgido algunos inconvenientes en el trabajo.

—Pues teniendo en cuenta que cuidas dragones, suena bastante peligroso.

—No es por los dragones —Bole chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia a la ferocidad de aquellas criaturas mágicas—. Tengo un nuevo compañero y es insoportable.

Peregrine soltó una risita. Su amigo nunca había sido un tipo demasiado sociable.

—Ya me lo imagino.

—Menos mal que sólo está en Noruega de forma temporal. Dentro de poco eclosionarán una docena de huevos y hemos solicitado ayuda a un equipo de Rumanía especialista en ese tipo de dragones. Y mira por dónde nos han enviado al más imbécil de todos —Bole carraspeó y apartó un instante la mirada—. De hecho, le conoces.

—¿De quién se trata?

Bole guardó silencio un instante y al final escupió el nombre.

—Charles Weasley. Gryffindor. Fue buscador de su equipo.

Peregrine entornó los ojos e hizo memoria. No le fue nada difícil acordarse de él porque los Weasley eran una familia bastante reputada en el mundo mágico y porque siempre fue realmente bueno sobre la escoba.

—¡Claro! Decían que iba para jugador profesional pero…

—Estudió dragones —Gruñó Bole—. De entre todas las carreras mágicas, escogió una que lo ha interpuesto en mi camino.

Peregrine se rió, notando algo en esa forma de hablar que le resultó bastante familiar.

—No creo que estudiara dragones sólo para molestarte, Lucian.

—Pues a mí no me extrañaría. Ya sabes cómo son los Weasley.

No pudo evitar seguir riéndose. Hubiera estado bien meterse con su compañero un poco más pero no quería que su visita terminara con una discusión. A Bole no le gustaba ni un pelo que le lanzaran pullas y se burlaran de él, aunque fuese de forma amistosa. Podría decirse que no tenía ningún sentido del humor.

—Si se tratara de los gemelos no te diría que no, pero ese Weasley en particular no daba la impresión de ser tan idiota.

—Porque apenas lo tratamos, Derrick. Te aseguro que es la persona más exasperante que he conocido nunca.

—¿Incluso más exasperante que tú?

Con ese comentario se ganó una mirada muy fea. Lamentablemente la risa le produjo un nuevo ataque de tos y necesitó casi dos minutos enteros para calmarse. Cuando recuperó el aliento, Bole le estaba mirando con la misma preocupación de antes y supo que sus intentos por dejar de hablar sobre su estado de salud serían un fracaso. Quizá por eso le sorprendió que Bole hiciese aquel comentario.

—El otro día estuve tomándome unas copas con los chicos del equipo de quidditch —Le miraba con tanta intensidad que resultaba hasta incómodo—. Estuvimos todos excepto el cretino lameculos de Malfoy y tú.

—Supongo que a Malfoy no lo invitasteis.

Bole negó con la cabeza. Aunque habían aceptado con sumo gusto las escobas que Lucius Malfoy regaló al equipo a cambio de que permitieran a Draco ser su buscador, el chico nunca les había caído bien. Peregrine sabía que después de la guerra había cambiado muchísimo, pero el Malfoy de Hogwarts fue un snob egoísta y capullo al que nadie quería tener cerca. O casi nadie, porque Derrick debía reconocer que en ocasiones había sido divertido burlarse de Potter junto a Malfoy.

—Higgs lo organizó todo y se supone que no le llamó, aunque no me extrañaría que le hubiera enviado algún mensaje. Ya sabes que es un bien queda.

—Algunos dirían que Terence es muy diplomático.

—Ya. Diplomático y una mierda —Bole chasqueó la lengua nuevamente—. Pero lo de Malfoy da igual. La cuestión es que tú no estabas y fue injusto.

Peregrine se removió. Ahora sí que le estaba incomodando y necesitaba quitarle hierro al asunto.

—No irás a ponerte sentimental, Bole.

—Puedes pensar lo que te dé la gana, pero esta situación es una mierda. Conozco a más de uno que hizo bastantes más cosas que tú y ya está libre.

Nunca tocaban ese tema. Peregrine tenía bastante con pasar horas elucubrando sobre lo justo o injusto de su condena y no necesitaba que Bole le planteara cuestiones como aquella. Agradecía que su amigo se mostrara indignado pero no estaba seguro de que supiera cómo habían sido las cosas en Azkaban durante el tiempo que fue uno de los guardias. Todo lo que había hecho y de lo que a veces se arrepentía.

—Déjalo, Lucian.

—Por supuesto que no dejo nada —Bole subió el tono de voz—. Mírate, Peregrine. Compartes celda con esa escoria sangresucia, te tratan como a un delincuente y no te atienden cuando estás enfermo.

Derrick vio como uno de los guardias se removía, seguramente molesto al haber escuchado con tanta claridad esa palabra tan fea. En Azkaban estaba totalmente prohibida.

—No negaré que Barret sea un ser repugnante pero no hables así.

—¿Cómo, por Merlín?

—Ya sabes cómo.

Lucian apretó los dientes, entornó los ojos y respiró profundamente.

—¿Qué mosca os ha picado a todos, Derrick? Puedo hablar como me dé la gana.

—Los tiempos han cambiado. Asúmelo y no te metas en líos, anda.

Bole echó un vistazo a su alrededor. El guardia le estaba mirando como si tuviera ganas de meterlo en una celda y tirar la llave y Peregrine tenía su parte de razón.

—Puedo cuidar mi vocabulario pero esto no quedará así, Peregrine. Ya lo verás.

No dijo nada más antes de marcharse, pero estaba claro que tenía algo en mente y que no pensaba parar hasta salirse con la suya. A Derrick el asunto le preocupó los primeros cinco minutos, hasta que la visita terminó y se vio obligado a volver a su celda, con Barret y todos sus problemas.

Vaya mierda.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	3. Lucian

**UN EQUIPO PARA LA GLORIA**

Por Cris Snape

* * *

 _Para Alter321_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 **SEPARADOR**

 **3**

 **Lucian**

 _ **Hospital Mágico de San Mungo. Julio de 2005.**_

A Lucian los niños le desagradaban en general y aquel en particular le resultaba odioso. Debía tener cuatro o cinco años y tenía pinta de haber sufrido un estallido de magia involuntaria porque se había hecho crecer dos relucientes colmillos de marfil que se retorcían elegantemente hacia arriba y amenazaban con atravesarle el cráneo. Ciertamente sería interesante ver al mocoso en semejante tesitura. Así al menos dejaría de mirarle fijamente, como si el único ser extraño de esa sala de espera no fuera él.

Lucian sabía que su aspecto resultaba bastante intimidante y solía utilizarlo para espantar a esas espantosas criaturas, pero aquel crío no le quitaba ojo, fascinado vete tú a saber por qué. Se había planteado la posibilidad de pegarle un buen grito pero estaba convencido de que a su acompañante, una mujer fea de cuello muy largo, no le haría ni pizca de gracia.

Llevaba mucho rato esperando y soportando al mocoso. Tanto era así que estaba empezando a plantearse el sentido de su existencia. O más en concreto, la conveniencia de llevar a cabo aquella visita. Peregrine incluso le escribió una carta pidiéndole que no molestara a Orla Quirke, la cual no había sido capaz de trasladar a su amigo a San Mungo para que le curaran la dichosa neumonía.

A veces no terminaba de comprender por qué la situación le indignaba tanto. Derrick llevaba mucho tiempo en Azkaban y hasta ese mes de junio no se había planteado lo justo o injusto de su situación. Por supuesto que no le gustaba verlo entre rejas y no consideraba que sus acciones merecieran una condena tan larga, pero en algún momento había aceptado la realidad y se había resignado. Hasta ahora.

En las últimas semanas estaba de un humor de perros. Por su mente no pasaba ni un solo pensamiento positivo y tendía a tomarse todo a la tremenda. Tal vez por eso le había irritado tanto que Peregrine estuviera enfermo y desatendido. Tal vez por eso estaba en San Mungo, esperando a una estúpida sanadora.

¿Y a qué se debía ese enfado que le acompañaba todo el rato? La respuesta a esa pregunta sí que la tenía bien clara porque todo era por culpa del trabajo. Desde que Weasley y la otra chica llegaron a su reserva de dragones, las cosas iban de mal en peor. Ese maldito cretino pelirrojo se creía con el derecho de decirle a todo el mundo lo que debía hacer y Bole llevaba bastante más tiempo que él trabajando en Noruega y sabía perfectamente lo que se hacía. Gracias y adiós.

De haber podido, hubiera mandado a Weasley y compañía de regreso a Rumanía de una patada en el culo. No soportaba sus aires de grandeza y su supuesta ética a prueba de bombas. ¡Merlín! Ni siquiera soportaba que su pelo tuviera ese tono naranja tan similar al de las zanahorias. La abuela Bole siempre decía que los pelirrojos eran pájaros de mal agüero y, joder, no se equivocaba ni un ápice. De hecho, el niño mirón también pertenecía al Club de los Zanahorios.

¡Oh! Esa era muy buena. Si Peregrine hubiera estado a su lado, lo más seguro era que se hubiera reído con su chiste. Pero no. Estaba en Azkaban por culpa de esos bastardos moralistas que ganaron la guerra, traicionando las viejas tradiciones y…

—Señor Bole.

Una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos. Lucian era perfectamente consciente de lo intenso que se estaba poniendo y una parte de su cerebro aprovechó para gritarle que no se quejara tanto porque en el fondo sabía que era mejor que quién él sabía estuviera muerto.

La persona que le había hablado no era otra que Orla Quirke. No la recordaba de sus tiempos en Hogwarts y no creía habérsela cruzado nunca por el mundo mágico, pero llevaba una placa identificativa con su nombre y, joder, llevaba tanto tiempo esperándola que podría haberse dedicado a incubar un huevo de dragón hasta su eclosión.

—Me han dicho que quiere hablar conmigo.

—Pues sí —Al levantarse, Lucian descubrió que era medio metro más alto que esa mujer. De hecho, ella tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarle a la cara. Tal vez hubiera sido más amable por su parte permanecer sentado pero, qué demonios. A la porra los modales—. Ya iba siendo hora de que se dignara a venir.

La mujer entornó los ojos como si acabara de decidir que le caía mal. Bien. El sentimiento era mutuo.

—Estaba atendiendo a mis pacientes, señor Bole. Por lo que me han dicho, usted no está enfermo.

—Yo no, pero Peregrine sí.

—¿Quién?

No le extrañó nada que no supiera quién era Derrick. Tenía pinta de ser una cabeza de chorlito incapaz de hacer un seguimiento médico en condiciones. Según su amigo, Quirke había ido a Ravenclaw aunque estaba claro que no todos los que habían salido de esa casa eran cerebritos. A las pruebas se remitía.

—Peregrine Derrick. Es uno de los prisioneros de Azkaban que visita semanalmente.

Cuando pronunció el nombre de la cárcel mágica, muchas cabezas se giraron en su dirección. De hecho, Quirke entornó aún más los ojos y tuvo el descaro de agarrarle por el codo. ¡A él, que podría haberla dejado inconsciente de un soplido! Estuvo a punto de apartar el brazo con toda la brusquedad posible, pero ella no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Lo sacó prácticamente a rastras de la sala de espera y lo guió a través de los pasillos, seguramente hacia la salida.

—Será mejor que hablemos en mi despacho.

O a lo mejor no quería deshacerse de él tan pronto. Alguien, no conseguía recordar quién, le había dicho que no debía ser tan desconfiado porque no todo el mundo era tan cabrón como él.

Estaba tan impactado por el hecho de que una mujer enana pudiera manejarlo con tanta soltura que no abrió la boca hasta que Orla Quirke se detuvo frente a una puerta de un horroroso color grisáceo y le invitó a entrar al que debía ser su despacho. Era una habitación pequeña, con un escritorio frente a la ventana y una camilla cubierta por una sábana verde. La sanadora se sentó en su lugar y Bole se acomodó frente a ella.

—¿Y bien?

La sanadora acompañó sus palabras con un movimiento de su mano derecha.

—¿Qué?

—Antes ha dicho que quiere hablarme sobre el señor Derrick. Usted dirá.

Era extraño. Bole estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas de toda clase y condición y jamás se había sentido intimidado, pero había algo en la expresión de esa mujercita que le resultaba inquietante. A lo mejor no era de extrañar que se mostrara tan segura de sí misma. Trabajando como sanadora en San Mungo, seguramente se había enfrentado a pacientes con patologías bastante peligrosas, así que su cara de mal genio debía resultarle poco menos que ridícula.

—Peregrine está enfermo.

Puesto que su voz sonó firme, Bole fue recuperando el aplomo. Sí. La actitud de esa mujer le había descolocado pero ya volvía a ser él mismo. Tenía un objetivo claro y pensaba hacer lo que fuera para cumplirlo. Para empezar, tenía que cantarle las cuarenta a la sanadora Quirke.

—Conozco de primera mano el estado de salud del señor Derrick. Yo misma le he puesto el tratamiento que debe seguir para recuperarse y estoy tramitando su traslado a San Mungo.

—Peregrine me ha dicho que se lo han denegado.

—La primera vez sí, pero le aseguro que en esta ocasión el resultado será bien distinto —Era curioso, pero la sanadora parecía hacerse más grande conforme hablaba—. Mi prioridad es conseguir que mi paciente se cure y haré lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo.

Bole no se esperaba escuchar algo como eso. De hecho, mentalmente había preparado un discurso sobre la hipocresía de la sociedad en la que les había tocado vivir.

—¿Está hablando en serio?

—Yo nunca bromeo, señor Bole —La sanadora colocó ambas manos sobre el escritorio y entrelazó los dedos—. No me ha dicho lo que quiere de mí.

Buscó alguna excusa estúpida pero al final decidió no rebajarse hasta ese nivel.

—Supongo que ya da igual. Parece que tiene la situación bastante controlada.

La sanadora sonrió y se relajó visiblemente. Ya no parecía tan intimidante como antes.

—Hago todo cuanto está en mis manos, señor Bole, aunque usted considere que no es suficiente.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—No hacía falta que lo dijera.

Lucian debía reconocer que nunca había sido demasiado bueno disimulando. La sanadora seguía sonriendo y por un momento tuvo la sensación de que podía leerle la mente.

—Es encomiable que se preocupe tanto por el señor Derrick —En esa ocasión su tono de voz fue muy suave, casi como una caricia. Seguro que hablaba así con los niños que no permitían que les examinase—. Lamentablemente no hay mucha gente que se preocupe por los presos de Azkaban.

Lucian guardó silencio. Consideró más prudente dejar que la sanadora dijera lo que tuviera que decir antes de comunicar su opinión respecto al tema.

—No le negaré que algunos merecen estar encerrados y que me siento más segura si los mantienen en prisión, pero el señor Derrick no me parece peligroso.

Peregrine era un cabrón y posiblemente había hecho algunas cosas no demasiado agradables cuando se convirtió en mortífago pero a esas alturas seguro que no deseaba ocasionar daño a nadie.

—No lo es.

—Es una auténtica lástima que su condena sea tan larga, ¿no cree?

Quirke parecía absolutamente sincera y Bole asintió.

—Ha estado en Azkaban más tiempo del que se merecía, se lo aseguro.

—¿No se ha planteado la posibilidad de solicitar una revisión de su caso? No sería el primero en hacerlo.

Bole retuvo el aire en los pulmones. Durante los últimos días no había podido quitarse de la cabeza la idea de liberar a Peregrine de Azkaban y ese comentario de la sanadora Quirke no hizo más que aumentar su determinación. Llevaba tanto tiempo en Noruega que no estaba al tanto de la mayor parte de los acontecimientos que tenían lugar en la Inglaterra mágica, pero debía investigar eso que Quirke acababa de decir. Si Peregrine pedía al Wizengamont que volvieran a estudiar su condena, quizá la suerte le sonreiría.

Un hormigueo extraño empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo y tuvo que ponerse en pie de forma inmediata.

—Tengo que irme.

No dio más explicaciones. Abandonó el despacho de la sanadora y salió de San Mungo dando grandes zancadas. Tenía que hacerse con unos cuantos ejemplares de _El Profeta_ y contactar con un par de amigos. Peregrine Derrick no pasaría la próxima Navidad en Azkaban. Como que se llamaba Lucian Bole.

* * *

A Lucian nunca le había gustado leer el periódico. Lo consideraba una absoluta pérdida de tiempo, habida cuenta de que las noticias solían estar manipuladas por los mandamases del mundo mágico. No le extrañaba nada que en _El Profeta_ pusieran a caldo a todos aquellos individuos que alguna vez simpatizaron con el Señor Tenebroso y que años después reclamaron al Wizengamont su puesta en libertad. Nadie parecía entender que tenían todo el derecho del mundo a querer salir de Azkaban, que era el lugar más horrible del mundo en el que un hombre podría vivir. Más aún que aquella reserva de dragones.

A Lucian le gustaba su trabajo. Desde muy pequeño tuvo bien claro que quería dedicarse al cuidado de los dragones y había luchado mucho para llegar hasta allí. Prefería mil veces estar rodeado por docenas de aquellas criaturas antes de tener que soportar las estupideces que normalmente decían los especímenes del género humano. No tenía fama de sociable pero con el tiempo se había ganado el respeto de sus compañeros porque era realmente bueno. De los mejores.

Por ese motivo le había fastidiado tanto que Weasley hubiera tomado el mando en cuanto puso un pie en su reserva. Vale que fuera un gran experto en esos menesteres, pero aquel no era su sitio. No era el jefe, ni su superior, ni nadie que pudiera ningunearlo y contradecir sus órdenes. Y definitivamente no era quien para aporrear la puerta de su cabaña mientras leía antiguos ejemplares del periódico más patético del mundo mágico.

Bole le abrió con tanta brusquedad que a punto estuvo de quedarse con el picaporte en la mano. Algo le abrasó por dentro cuando vio a Weasley frente a él, con esa barba de tres días y sus hombros anchos y su mirada intensa. Weasley, del que todos decían que era muy simpático y heroico. Weasley, que estaba allí sólo para tocarle las narices.

—¿Qué quieres?

Escupió las palabras con toda la mala leche que pudo reunir. Aunque Weasley era mucho más bajito que él, no se mostró ni mínimamente impresionado por su mal carácter. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Primero la sanadora Quirke y ahora ese cretino. ¿Es que había perdido sus poderes intimidatorios?

—Necesito que me ayudes, Bole.

—Tengo entendido que eres el mejor cuidador de dragones del mundo mágico. Apáñate solo.

Su intención era darle con la puerta en las narices y volver a sus periódicos, pero Weasley colocó un pie estratégicamente para no dejarle cerrar. Espléndido.

—No seas tan idiota y escúchame, anda.

Eso que le abrasaba por dentro amenazaba con consumirle, así que no le quedó más remedio que sacar pecho y encararse con él.

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

Si volvía a insultarle le maldeciría allí mismo. No obstante, Weasley debía ser tan listo como todos decían porque le sonrió con amabilidad y le habló muy suavemente. Tenía unos dientes bastante bonitos, por cierto.

—Esto es importante, Bole. Uno de los dragones está enfermo. Uno de los tuyos.

No necesitó oír más. Extendió un brazo para impedir que le siguiera al interior de la casa y se puso su ropa de trabajo. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Weasley llevaba puesto el uniforme que impedía que los dragones pudieran causarles heridas de gravedad.

Bole no tardó nada en estar preparado. No le hizo gracia dejar la casa tan desordenada pero tenían entre manos una emergencia y sus dragones no podían esperar. Durante horas, trabajó codo con codo con Weasley para impedir que aquella criatura mágica se muriera. Y es que estaba realmente enfermo por causa de un hongo que debió instalarse en su estómago semanas atrás y que amenazaba con devorarlo desde dentro.

Para cuando pudieron decretar que estaba fuera de peligro, era de madrugada. Bole estaba agotado y tenía frío y Weasley le invitó a tomarse un whisky de fuego junto a la hoguera que siempre tenía encendida frente a su cabaña. Decía que el fuego mantenía a los dragones tranquilos y que de esa manera evitaba que quisieran destruir su casa. Una idiotez, en su humilde opinión.

Su primer impulso fue rechazarle, pero en realidad le apetecía beber un poco y no estarían solos. Otros tres brujos habían participado en la operación de salvament0 y todos parecían necesitar un rato de relax antes de irse a la cama. Así pues, Bole se descubrió a sí mismo sentado sobre un tronco de madera, con los pies extendidos hacia la lumbre y bebiendo whisky en un vaso de algo que parecía plata y que seguramente no era más que latón.

—Ha sido una noche movidita —Comentó Weasley antes de sentarse a su lado—. Ese hechizo cicatrizante es realmente bueno. Nunca he visto a nadie que lo hiciera.

—Me lo enseñó mi abuela.

¿Por qué había dicho eso?

—¿También cuidaba dragones?

En realidad, la abuela Bole había tenido su casa llena de crups que se pasaban el día peleándose y haciéndose heridas que alguien tenía que curar después. Claro que no pensaba cometer dos veces el error de sincerarse con Weasley. Ni que fuera tonto de remate, por Merlín.

—Más o menos.

Weasley sonrió y se mantuvo callado durante bastante tiempo, con la vista fija en el fuego. Era extraño que su pelo se viera más rojo que naranja en ese momento y que sus ojos, de un azul pálido bastante insulso, reflejaran de esa manera las llamas.

—¿Sigues jugando al quidditch?

La pregunta le sorprendió. Charlie. No, Weasley. Weasley había girado la cabeza para mirarle y se le veía tan afable que Bole no tuvo ganas de decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos. Además, aquella pregunta era del todo inocente y no perdía nada por responderle.

—Hace mucho que no.

—Ya —Weasley miró otra vez el fuego—. A mí me gustaba ser buscador. Si no hubiera estudiado dragones, lo hubiera intentado en la liga profesional. Me hicieron un par de ofertas.

—¿En serio?

Bole no tenía ni la menor idea de aquello pero recordó cómo volaba Charlie Weasley y no le extrañó nada.

—Fue bastante tentador. Un buen sueldo, la oportunidad de alcanzar la fama mundial y prácticamente ninguna posibilidad de morir abrasado o de ser engullido por un dragón, pero finalmente me decanté por esto.

A Lucian le extrañó un poco la confidencia, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que a esas alturas ya le hubiera contado esa historia a todos sus compañeros de la reserva. Le gustaba congraciarse con los demás. Pese a saberlo un hipócrita, le siguió el juego.

—¿Te arrepentiste de tu decisión?

—Ni un poco.

—Ya.

Se quedaron en silencio durante casi un minuto. Charlie fue quien retomó la conversación.

—Tú también podrías haber sido un buen golpeador profesional —Le sonrió otra vez. Posiblemente estaría mucho menos guapo si no llevara barba—. Los gemelos siempre decían que Derrick y tú hacíais muy buena pareja en el campo. Bastante marrulleros, eso sí.

Bole estuvo a punto de decir que los gemelos siempre fueron unos capullos llorones, pero recordó que uno estaba muerto y seguramente a Charlie no le gustaría escuchar semejante cosa. Y no es que le importara lo más mínimo lo que ese tipo pensara de él, pero a lo mejor todo el mundo tenía razón cuando le decían que debía moderar su lenguaje. Llevaba toda su vida siendo borde, ¿por qué no jugar de vez en cuando a ser simpático?

—Siempre supe que quería estudiar dragones. El quidditch fue sólo diversión.

Charlie asintió y otra vez le miró. A lo mejor no tenía el pelo tan naranja como consideró en primera instancia. A lo mejor era de un rojo tan intenso como el que se apreciaba en ese momento.

A lo mejor debía dejar de beber para no seguir pensando estupideces.

—En Hogwarts no siempre fue tan divertido como debería ser —Charlie suspiró—. Más de una vez llevamos la competencia de las Casas demasiado lejos. Especialmente nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? No recuerdo haberme peleado contigo ni una sola vez.

—Me refiero a Gryffindor y Slytherin —Charlie se acomodó un poco mejor, aún sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. Siempre hechizándonos por los pasillos, metiéndonos los unos con los otros. Y, ¿para qué? ¿Qué sentido tenía aquello?

Bole nunca se había planteado esa cuestión. De hecho, consideraba que carecía de importancia. Se encogió de hombros y apuró el contenido de su copa.

—Era Hogwarts.

Con eso debía bastar para que Charlie se sintiera satisfecho. Sin embargo, pese a no decir ni una palabra, se le notó a la legua que su respuesta le había decepcionado. Bole decidió que ya había alternado suficiente con el enemigo y se puso en pie.

—Me voy a dormir. Mañana tengo que viajar a Londres.

Dicho eso, se fue. No miró ni una sola vez a Weasley mientras se alejaba pero no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen del fuego reflejándose en sus ojos.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	4. Adrian

**UN EQUIPO PARA LA GLORIA**

Por Cris Snape

* * *

 _Para Alter321_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

 **4**

 **Adrian**

 _ **Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, Ministerio de Magia. Julio de 2005.**_

El próximo memorándum interdepartamental que recibiera sería convertido en cenizas. Adrian Pucey lo tenía más claro que el agua. Había vuelto a pasar otra noche sin dormir por culpa de su adorable y nada maldito bebé y estaba demasiado agotado como para recibir quejas de tipos a los que ni siquiera podía ver. Aurores, inefables, bedeles, secretarios y otros descerebrados que sólo vivían para molestarle.

Necesitaba tomarse otro café. Uno que estuviera bien cargado y no tuviera ni leche ni azúcar ni nada de nada. Uno que quemara lo suficiente como para despertarle porque estaba bastante seguro de que terminaría quedándose dormido sobre el expediente de un tal Robert Perkins que un buen día había decidido aplicarse un encantamiento luminoso y había salido a la calle parpadeando como un árbol de Navidad.

¡Oh, sí! Dormir tampoco estaría nada mal. Si alguien le preguntara, Adrian no mentiría nada al decir que quería muchísimo a su hijo pero necesitaba que dejara de llorar de una vez, por favor. Los sanadores decían que no debía preocuparse, que si lloraba era porque sufría cólicos y que eso era normal en un bebé, pero es que Dwyn lloraba demasiado alto. Tan alto que bien podría hacerle estallar sus queridos y necesarios tímpanos.

—¡Adrian!

¡Demonios! ¿Quién le estaba llamando? ¿Era posible que hubiera dado una cabezadita? Recordaba haber cerrado los ojos, aunque su intención fue la de parpadear, no la de quedarse dormido en su puesto de trabajo. Alzó la mirada rápidamente y vio a Hermione Granger frente a él, mirándole con algo que se asemejaba muchísimo a la lástima.

—¡No estaba durmiendo!

Tenía que dejarlo bien claro.

—Claro que no —Granger le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Te buscan.

Granger le caía bien. Aunque se había casado con un Weasley un par de años antes, todos en la oficina la conocían por su apellido de soltera. Al principio Adrian pensó que sería una sabelotodo entrometida y antipática, pero con el tiempo la había conocido mejor y se olvidó de los antiguos prejuicios adquiridos en Hogwarts. De hecho, trabajar donde trabajaba le había enseñado que las cosas que uno daba por sentadas en la escuela no eran más que tonterías.

Granger parecía comprender que estaba atravesando un momento muy duro a causa de la paternidad y era amable con él. Ni una sola vez se había chivado al jefe si lo pillaba durmiendo y hasta le había cubierto las espaldas en una ocasión, cuando Adrian decidió que la única forma de no caerse redondo era esconderse en el baño para tener dulces y apestosos sueños.

Granger señaló con la cabeza a un tipo enorme que venía ataviado con una gruesa capa de viaje. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, a Adrian no le hizo ninguna gracia ver a Lucian Bole en su oficina. Aquel cretino jamás le había caído bien y estaba hasta los huevos de que siempre dijera que su mujer era fea. Como si ella no poseyera mil atributos que compensaban con creces la falta de belleza física.

Si Bole no le estuviera mirando con los ojos entornados, le hubiera pedido a Granger que le dijera que no estaba disponible. No tenía ni la menor idea de a qué se debía esa visita y tampoco tenía ganas de escuchar nada que saliera por la boca de ese individuo. Desgraciadamente no le quedó más remedio que resignarse y hacerle un gesto a Bole para que se acercara.

Aunque el Departamento tuviera un nombre rimbombante que daba a entender que allí se hacían cosas muy serias e importantes para la comunidad mágica, la verdad es que era un caos. Las mesas estaban colocadas en hileras, cierto, pero los documentos de cada uno de sus empleados se apilaban caóticamente hacia arriba, dando a todo un aspecto desordenado e incluso sucio.

Bole era un tipo enorme y no le resultó del todo fácil caminar sin tirar ninguna pila de pergaminos. Cuando llegó frente a Adrian, le miró con desagrado y se sentó frente a él. No le dio los buenos días, no le estrechó la mano, no le preguntó cómo se encontraba su bebé. Demostraba una falta de modales en absoluto sorprendente.

—Quiero que me ayudes.

Y expresaba sus intenciones de manera bastante directa.

A Adrian le habían enseñado a ser simpático y educado desde pequeño. En Hogwarts, posiblemente era el único Slytherin que nunca se metía con nadie y que trataba a todo el mundo con cierta amabilidad, fueran cuales fueran su casa o su estatus de sangre. Cuando empezó a trabajar en el Ministerio, se prometió a sí mismo que seguiría mostrando ese mismo comportamiento porque funcionaba. Sí. Adrian Pucey estaba seguro de que su cordialidad le había ayudado a llegar hasta allí y así seguiría siendo.

Menos cuando Bole se presentaba en su oficina y le venía con exigencias, por supuesto.

—No.

Se sintió bien al decirlo. Le gustó que la expresión de superioridad de ese gilipollas desapareciera para dar paso al más absoluto desconcierto. Desgraciadamente, Bole se recuperó enseguida.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que quiero pedirte.

Amabilidad. Calma. Respeto.

Y un cuerno.

Honestidad y dureza. Eso le hacía falta.

—Por si no lo tienes claro, Bole, nunca he tenido el más mínimo interés por ayudarte –El otro frunció el ceño—. Tampoco quiero escucharte.

Dicho eso, se levantó. Esperaba que con ese gesto Lucian se diera cuenta de que molestaba y se largara. Pero no. El brujo se quedó inmóvil en su silla, mirándolo como si fuera un insecto al que quisiera aplastar.

—Te aseguro que eres mi última opción, Pucey. Sé que eres el único gilipollas de este departamento que podría interesarse por Peregrine Derrick.

Adrian se sintió bastante chafado. Él, que estaba dispuesto a llamar a los aurores para que se llevaran a ese idiota de su vista, se sentó muy lentamente y comprendió que a lo mejor no había escogido un buen momento para ser borde.

—¿Qué le pasa?

No era como si Derrick le pareciera mucho más simpático que Bole, pero le sorprendió un montón que ese cabrón egoísta fuera capaz de expresar preocupación por otro ser humano.

—Que está en Azkaban, ¿qué quieres que le pase?

—Fue un mortífago y el Wizengamont le impuso una condena que deberá cumplir. No hay mucho más que hablar.

—¿Eso crees? —De forma repentina, Bole golpeó su escritorio con los puños y alzó la voz— ¿ESO CREES?

Adrian se encogió en su sitio. Físicamente hablando, Lucian Bole era un tipo imponente, posiblemente capacitado para arrancar cabezas con sus propias manos. Por un momento le tuvo miedo, hasta que fue consciente de que sus compañeros de oficina les estaban mirando y comprendió que no debía perder las riendas de la conversación. Estaban en su territorio y Bole no podía hacer nada en su contra más allá de enfadarse y vociferar.

—No me grites —Aunque habló en un susurro, su voz sonó firme—. Realmente no sé qué clase de ayuda esperas que te preste. La situación de Peregrine es perfectamente legal.

Bole abrió la boca como si fuera a gritarle de nuevo, pero pareció comprender que encolerizándose no lograría sus objetivos. Así pues, se relajó y procuró hablar con más suavidad.

—Puede ser legal pero no es justa en absoluto. ¿Sabes que está enfermo?

Adrian carraspeó y apartó la vista.

—Hace años que no mantengo ningún contacto con él.

—Lleva un mes con una neumonía tremenda y no mejora. Su sanadora ha intentado que lo lleven a San Mungo pero han rechazado la solicitud.

Adrian asintió. Si Bole estaba allí sólo por eso realmente no le estaba pidiendo tanto. Peregrine Derrick nunca fue su amigo pero si estaba enfermo merecía recibir toda la ayuda médica que el Ministerio pudiera proporcionarle.

—Me encargaré de que lo trasladen hoy mismo.

Bole parpadeó como si no terminara de creerle. Adrian confiaba con que eso bastara para apartarlo de su vista, pero el otro seguía ahí sentado, mirándole como si deseara diseccionarle o practicar magia negra con él.

—No se trata solamente de un traslado al hospital —Bole hizo una breve pausa—. Derrick no se merece seguir encerrado en Azkaban y quiero que tú me ayudes a sacarlo de allí.

El primer impulso de Adrian fue echarse a reír porque era evidente que Bole no podía estar hablándole en serio. Lamentablemente no bromeaba. Ni un poco.

—Me temo que eso no es posible.

—¿Por qué no? —Mientras hablaba, Bole colocó un montón de recortes de periódicos sobre la mesa—. En los últimos dos años el Wizengamont ha revisado las condenas de treinta y siete personas. Más de la mitad obtuvieron la libertad de forma inmediata y el resto obtuvo importantes rebajas en sus penas.

—Bole.

—Tú mismo representaste a siete de esas personas.

—Bole.

—Así que ahora no me vengas con que eso no es posible.

Tenía razón. Antes de Dwyn, Adrian se había especializado en asuntos como aquel. En varias ocasiones se había plantado frente a todo el Wizengamont para defender a personas que fueron juzgadas inmediatamente después de la muerte de aquel maldito monstruo y que no merecían un destino como el que obtuvieron. Bole tenía razón pero al mismo tiempo se equivocaba porque ninguno de esos casos era similar al de Derrick.

—No es lo mismo, Bole.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque la mayor parte de esas personas lo único que hizo fue encubrir a sus familiares y amigos. El caso de Derrick es muy distinto.

—No lo es.

Bole estaba tenso. Cabía la posibilidad de volviera a ponerse violento pero Adrian debía exponer la realidad con toda su crudeza.

—Derrick eligió libremente unirse a los mortífagos. Fue guardia en Azkaban durante nueve meses. Ayudó a torturar a decenas de personas y reconoció sus crímenes durante su juicio. Utilizó dos de las tres maldiciones imperdonables, Lucian. Se libró de la cadena perpetua por muy poco.

Bole suspiró. Sabía que Adrian no estaba mintiendo. Sabía que Derrick incluso llegó a disfrutar mientras infligía daño a ese montón de sangresucias, pero también sabía que en algún momento se arrepintió. Por eso confesó ante el tribunal mágico. Por eso aceptó con resignación su condena. Por eso se merecía ser libre de nuevo.

Adrian pensó que insistiría, pero lo que hizo fue hundir la cabeza entre los hombros y rechinar los dientes.

—¿Es tu última palabra, Pucey?

Adrian asintió.

—Me encargaré de que lleven a Peregrine a San Mungo. No puedo hacer nada más.

—¿No puedes o no quieres?

Bole no le dejó responder. Se levantó y echó a andar por el pasillo, tirando unas cuantas pilas de papeles y haciendo que el caos fuera incluso mayor que cuando llegó. Adrian lo observó mientras se marchaba y supo que ya no se dormiría en todo el día. La visita de Lucian lo había espabilado del todo.

* * *

—¿Cómo habéis pasado el día?

Adrian besó la mejilla de su esposa y acarició la frente del bebé, que justo en ese momento dormía profundamente como si fuera un angelito celestial.

—Llorando —Millicent habló con brusquedad y depositó a Dwyn en sus brazos—. Y me refiero a los dos. Tu hijo y yo.

Adrian sabía que la bruja estaba físicamente agotada. Desde que el bebé nació no había hecho otra cosa más que llorar. De día y de noche. De lunes a domingo. Todo el tiempo. No importaba lo que hicieran para intentar calmarle. Dwyn lloraba, lloraba y lloraba y sus pobres padres apenas podían dormir.

Cuando se incorporó al trabajo, Millicent le obligó a mudarse a otro cuarto para que al menos pudiera descansar por las noches y estar fresco en la oficina, pero Adrian no podía dormirse si sabía que Millie estaba en vela. La pobre, con su rostro pálido y ojeroso y su cabello hecho un desastre las veinticuatro horas del día. Y lo peor aún no había llegado porque en algún momento ella también retomaría su empleo y a saber lo que tendrían que hacer con Dwyn entonces.

—Deberíamos plantearnos muy seriamente la posibilidad de comprar un elfo doméstico.

Aunque era una broma que acostumbraban a hacerse el uno al otro, Adrian en el fondo hablaba muy en serio. Acunó con cariño a su niño, maravillado por haber sido capaz de hacer una cosita tan maravillosa y gritona, y sonrió cuando Millie frunció el ceño. Quizá Bole tenía razón cuando afirmaba que no era físicamente atractiva, pero lo compadecía por no poder ver más allá.

—Los elfos cuestan una fortuna —Millie se cruzó de brazos—. No podríamos permitirnos uno ni en mil años.

—Pídele uno a tu amiga Parkinson. Recuerdo que en Hogwarts no dejaba de presumir de todos los elfos que tenían en su familia.

Adrian solía hablar con cierto desdén de Pansy Parkinson porque no la encontraba demasiado simpática. Y Millie tampoco, en realidad, pero seguía hablándole pese a guardarle rencor por todas las veces que la muy tonta insinuó que estaba más gorda que un dragón.

—A los Parkinson les quitaron casi toda su fortuna después de la guerra. Supongo que se llevaron a los elfos.

—Dices eso porque no te atreves a decirle nada.

Adrian sonrió. Era genial cuando Dwyn se estaba calladito. El bebé tenía el pelo negro y los ojos claros y posiblemente se parecería más a los Bulstrode que a los Pucey cuando fuera mayor.

—Claro que sí. Pansy me causa pavor. ¿Te quedas con él mientras me doy un baño?

No esperó a obtener una respuesta. De hecho ni siquiera abandonó el salón caminando, sino que se desapareció de forma inmediata. Adrian suspiró y se sentó en el sofá, sin atreverse a dejar al bebé en su cuna. Si se despertaba ya sabía lo que le esperaba y no tenía la cabeza para aguantar berridos infantiles.

Había sido un día marcado por la visita de Lucian Bole. Pese a que intentó concentrarse en los asuntos más urgentes que se traía entre manos, no pudo quitárselo de la cabeza en ningún momento. Cumplió su palabra de hacer que trasladaran a Peregrine Derrick a San Mungo y se aseguró personalmente de que se llevaran a cabo sus instrucciones, pero no se sintió más tranquilo tras ello.

Adrian no acostumbraba a sentir demasiada compasión por los mortífagos. Aunque los Pucey no habían apoyado a Voldemort, el hecho de que se mantuvieran neutrales durante la guerra levantó suspicacias entre los miembros de la sociedad mágica. A Adrian le había costado muchísimo esfuerzo demostrar de parte de quién estaba y se tuvo que enfrentar a un montón de prejuicios injustos e indignantes, pero había salido adelante y le gustaba pensar que a esas alturas de su vida era respetado por todos aquellos que le conocían.

En el trabajo las cosas le iban bastante bien. Era un brujo talentoso y tenía labia suficiente para presentar alegatos frente al Wizengamont. Era meticuloso y organizado y procuraba que sus defendidos no sintieran que los miraba por encima del hombro. Se estaba labrando un buen nombre entre sus compañeros de profesión y no era descabellado pensar que en un futuro pudiese optar a un ascenso dentro de su departamento.

En el terreno personal tampoco podía quejarse. Quizá cuando era un chaval no se imaginaba a sí mismo casado con una chica como Millicent Bulstrode pero a esas alturas no concebía su vida sin ella. Millie era una mujer de gran fortaleza, con una forma de pensar muy parecida a la suya y un sentido del humor que no todos eran capaces de entender. Trabajaba como desmemorizadora en el Ministerio y a veces tenía un genio de los mil demonios.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que lo ocurrido durante la guerra fue una locura. Ninguno de los dos se moría de ganas por compartir tiempo y espacio con los muggles, pero no les importaba lo más mínimo tratar con sus hijos brujos. No querían dominar a nadie, ni causar daño a ninguna persona y definitivamente no deseaban que los tiempos pasados volvieran porque fueron terribles.

Los dos deseaban que Dwyn creciera sin los prejuicios que habían oscurecido las almas de magos y brujas como Peregrine Derrick, quien había sido un niño brujo normal y corriente y había terminado por hacer cosas horribles.

Después de la visita de Bole, Adrian había dedicado parte de su jornada a leer el expediente delictivo de su antiguo compañero de quidditch. No cabía la menor duda de que durante sus meses como guardia de Azkaban no había tenido un comportamiento precisamente ejemplar, pero parecía claro que se había arrepentido. Sin embargo, Adrian tenía sus dudas. La experiencia le decía que las personas eran capaces de jurar cualquier cosa por librarse de Azkaban.

Pese a todo, Adrian podía entender que Bole hubiera ido a verle, que se hubiera atrevido a pedirle algo como aquello. Sabía que el brujo visitaba a Peregrine muy asiduamente y seguro que no había otro mago en Inglaterra que se preocupara más por su bienestar que él. Definitivamente tuvo toda la razón cuando pidió que lo llevaran a San Mungo pero, ¿luchar por su libertad no sería arriesgar demasiado?

Tras la guerra muchos mortífagos pudieron escapar. La mayoría vivía ocultos en el extranjero, pero algunos atentaban contra la comunidad mágica en cuanto tenían la más mínima oportunidad. Adrian no quería que Derrick se uniera a ellos. No quería pelear para solicitar su excarcelación y descubrir que seguía siendo un mortífago fiel a los antiguos ideales que podría dedicarse a socavar la seguridad mágica y poner en riesgo la integridad de los magos y brujas del país.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

Adrian había estado tan ensimismado que no fue consciente de la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba. Millie ya se había duchado y estaba de pie frente a él, mirándole con expresión divertida y en pijama.

—Nada en realidad.

No quería llenarle la cabeza con sus dudas absurdas porque bastante tenía con aguantar los gritos de Dwyn todo el día.

—Pues se te ha hecho esa arruga en la frente que te sale cuando piensas demasiado.

—¿Cómo es posible que alguien piense demasiado?

—No sé —Millie se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado—. Dímelo tú.

Adrian suspiró. Era raro que Dwyn aguantara callado tanto tiempo. A lo mejor era momento para preocuparse un poco. No quería ser uno de esos padres paranoicos que iban al hospital por cualquier tontería, así que pensó que seguir con la conversación le distraería.

—Estaba pensando en los mortífagos, en lo que harán cuando sean puestos en libertad.

Millie apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Entre los Bulstrode no había ningún condenado por apoyar a Voldemort. De hecho, desde que Millicent nació muchos los habían acusado de ser unos traidores a la sangre porque era hija de una muggle. A nadie le sorprendió que no se unieran a las filas de los mortífagos.

—La mayoría serán demasiado viejos para hacer nada.

—Los hay con condenas cortas —Dudó antes de seguir—. Como Peregrine Derrick. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

Millie no se movió. Parecía estar muy a gusto usándolo de almohada mientras acariciaba las manitas del bebé.

—¿El buscador de Slytherin? Era más bruto que Crabbe y Goyle juntos.

—A él le echaron veinte años. Cuando salga, aún será joven.

Millie guardó silencio mientras reflexionaba.

—Si son listos, procurarán seguir adelante con sus vidas.

—También podrían intentar traer al Señor Tenebroso de vuelta. Ya pasó una vez.

—Dudo que pudieran conseguirlo. Potter y sus amigos están bastante convencidos de que la última victoria fue la definitiva —Millie alzó la cabeza para mirarle—. ¿Me vas a decir qué ha pasado?

Adrian suspiró. Siempre había sido extraordinariamente complicado engañar a su esposa, así que no le quedaba más remedio que desembuchar.

—Esta mañana he recibido una visita bastante inesperada en el Ministerio. Lucian Bole.

—¿Ese cretino? Se supone que os odiáis.

—Quería hacerme una proposición bastante alocada. Quiere que le ayude a sacar a Peregrine Derrick de Azkaban.

Millicent dio un respingo. Dwyn se encogió como si estuviera conectado a su madre por alguna antigua y extraña magia familiar, pero no se despertó.

—No jodas.

—No digas palabrotas delante del niño, Millie. No queremos que nos salga tan malhablado como tú.

Ella frunció el ceño pero estaba demasiado aturdida como para protestar. Adrian le explicó su conversación con Bole con pelos y señales y culminó con mucha seguridad en sí mismo.

—Le dije que no, por supuesto.

—Ya —Millie se había incorporado de nuevo y tenía los brazos cruzados—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ayudarle?

—Derrick hizo cosas terribles.

—No me has contestado.

Adrian suspiró. Sabía perfectamente qué estaba pensando su esposa. Ella, que le conocía como a la palma de su mano, era consciente de sus dudas. Porque si realmente no quisiera ayudar a ese maldito imbécil, no tendría dudas. No se habría pasado todo el día dándole vueltas al asunto y no se hubiera llevado el trabajo a casa. Nunca lo hacía.

—Sé que Derrick se merece estar en Azkaban, pero creo que su arrepentimiento es sincero —Adrian suspiró, bastante fastidiado consigo mismo—. Creo que si lo soltasen mañana mismo, no causaría problemas.

—Pero no puedes arriesgarte a estar equivocado.

Millie le regaló una de esas sonrisas que le hacía parecer infinitamente más hermosa de lo que era en realidad.

—Cada vez que pienso en el atentado de Hogsmeade…

Adrian se interrumpió. Tres meses atrás, dos mortífagos huidos habían atacado _Las Tres Escobas_ mientras el local estaba lleno de alumnos de Hogwarts. Cuatro adolescentes y dos adultos habían fallecido y hubo una veintena de heridos hasta que finalmente consiguieron reducir a los agresores. Adrian había estado allí, tomándose unas cervezas de mantequilla con un familiar. Adrian había visto el horror con sus propios ojos y sabía mejor que nadie todo el daño que podía hacer una sola persona.

—Es inevitable que cosas cómo esa ocurran de vez en cuando —Millicent volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro—. Hubo demasiados desaparecidos tras la guerra y no podemos hacer gran cosa para controlar la situación. Pero si tu instinto te dice que puedes confiar en Peregrine Derrick, deberías hacerle caso. Rara vez te equivocas.

Adrian asintió. Millicent miró a su bebé y lo vio arrugar la nariz, signo inequívoco de que pronto se echaría a llorar otra vez. Cuando emitió su primer gruñido, Adrian pensó que no perdía nada por visitar a Derrick en San Mungo.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	5. Miles

**UN EQUIPO PARA LA GLORIA**

Por Cris Snape

* * *

 _Para Alter321_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

 **5**

 **Miles**

 _ **Hospital Mágico de San Mungo. Julio de 2005.**_

Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie más en el pasillo, Miles Bletchley apoyó la espalda en la pared. Después de pasar prácticamente toda la noche de pie, estaba agotado. Tan sólo faltaba una hora para el cambio de turno y no veía el momento de irse a casa para meterse en la cama. Por el momento se conformaría con el café que su compañera de patrulla, Patricia Stimpson, había ido a buscar.

En el pasado, Miles intentó convencerse de que Patricia le caía mal. Era una mujer atlética que medía como veinte centímetros más que él y con unos hombros tan anchos que cuando estaba de espaldas podía ser confundida con un hombre. Tenía el pelo muy rubio y lo llevaba muy corto porque así estaba más cómoda en el trabajo y sus andares resultaban un tanto masculinos, aunque Miles sabía que se las apañaba bien con tacones porque la había visto lucirlos en las fiestas del Ministerio. Y, aunque muchos no estuvieran de acuerdo con él, era muy guapa. Tenía el rostro con forma de corazón, la nariz fina y un poco larga y los ojos grandes y muy azules.

Miles había madurado lo suficiente como para aceptar de que Patricia le gustaba muchísimo. Era una persona valiente, leal y honesta, una auror en la que se podía confiar ciegamente. Aunque era de sangrepura, le encantaba la literatura muggle hasta el extremo de conseguir aficionar a unos cuantos compañeros del cuartel. Era divertida, bailaba muy bien y cantaba fatal. Y, obviamente, ignoraba por completo los sentimientos de Miles.

Sabía que era bastante estúpido por su parte no confesarle lo mucho que le gustaba, pero le horrorizaba la idea del rechazo. No quería que Patricia lo apartara de su lado y se conformaba con ser su amigo. Si Miles le hubiera contado aquello a, por ejemplo Marcus Flint, éste le hubiera llamado pagafantas como mínimo.

—Toma.

Miles dio un bote cuando vio el café flotando delante de sus narices. Patricia estaba a su lado, mirándole con expresión divertida. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa y él debía ser el hombre más cursi sobre la faz de la tierra.

—¿Echando un sueñecito? —Bromeó ella.

—¿Yo? ¡Qué va!

—Miles, que te he visto.

Vale. A lo mejor había cerrado los ojos mientras reflexionaba sobre su patética existencia, pero no se había dormido. Tenerla cerca era suficiente para mantenerlo espabilado. Puesto que no tenía sentido discutir sobre el tema, Miles estiró los brazos y se frotó el cuello.

—Vaya mierda de guardia. No entiendo por qué no podemos estar aquí pero sentados.

—Cosas del jefe.

—Puñetero Robards —Miles tomó la precaución de pronunciar esas palabras muy bajito. No quería que nadie salvo Patricia las escuchara—. A ver si elige a su sustituto y se larga de una vez.

Patricia también se apoyó en la pared, tomándose medio café de un trago.

—¿De verdad quieres tener a Potter al mando?

—No tiene por qué escogerle a él.

—¡Vamos Miles! Sabes perfectamente que es su ojito derecho y que el Wizengamont lo quiere al mando de los aurores. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que le den el ascenso.

El brujo bufó. Su compañera tenía toda la razón del mundo. No era que la idea le apasionara pero tampoco iba a ponerse a lloriquear como si fuera Malfoy durante sus años en Hogwarts. Siempre quejándose de Potter, siempre yendo tras él como si fuera su mayor fan.

—Supongo que podría ser peor.

—¡Oh, sí! Ya lo creo —Patricia amplió su sonrisa. ¿Cómo era posible que pareciera tan despierta después de la noche que habían soportado?—. Ya sé que Potter no es santo de tu devoción, pero estoy convencida de que podría ser un buen jefe.

—Claro. Es San Potter. Tiene que ser perfecto sí o sí.

Patricia le dio un codazo que estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio.

—No te pongas en plan Slytherin.

—¿En plan Slytherin?

—Ya sabes —Patricia hizo una mueca burlona—. PipiPotter Cararrajada y bla, bla, bla.

Miles tuvo que reírse. Admitía que en Hogwarts no había sido el chaval más espabilado del mundo y que en alguna ocasión se había burlado de otros estudiantes, especialmente si eran de Gryffindor o se apellidaban Potter. Incluso cuando el resentimiento contra Malfoy por haberle echado del equipo de quidditch era más fuerte, siempre se ponía de parte del rubio para atormentar al elegido.

—Stimpson, por Merlín. Algunos hemos madurado.

Patricia se carcajeó. Lo único positivo de la noche fue estar acompañado por la chica. Había logrado que las largas horas transcurridas frente a aquella puerta no fueran tan tediosas como en un principio se temió. Lamentablemente su rostro se puso serio de repente e hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la pared.

—¿Qué te parece Derrick?

Miles llenó los pulmones de aire. Cuando supo que tendría que custodiar a su antiguo compañero de quidditch, no le hizo demasiada gracia. No porque tuviera algo en contra de Peregrine, si no porque se sentía muy incómodo con la situación. A lo mejor nunca fueron los mejores amigos del mundo, pero durante años se trataron con camaradería y era difícil tratarlo como si fuera un preso normal y corriente.

—Creo que tiene mejor aspecto ahora que cuando lo trajeron.

—No me refiero a eso, Miles —Patricia no era de las que aceptaban una evasiva por respuesta—. Derrick y tú jugasteis juntos al quidditch e hicisteis un par de gamberradas por Hogwarts. ¿No te resulta raro que esté ahí dentro y tú aquí fuera?

Miles bufó y a lo mejor se puso un poco a la defensiva.

—Gracias por señalar lo obvio, Patricia.

Incluso la persona más tonta del universo habría notado su tono cortante. La bruja le dio otro codazo amistoso.

—No te mosquees, hombre. Ya sabes por qué lo digo.

Miles bufó otra vez y tuvo que claudicar.

—Vale. Admito que es un poco raro pero tampoco es para tanto. No es como si hubiésemos sido muy cercanos.

Patricia echó un vistazo al interior de la habitación a través de la pared encantada que les permitía ver sin ser vistos. Derrick seguía dormido. Estaba agotado a causa de su enfermedad y de la cantidad de pociones que le estaban suministrando.

—Me resulta difícil de creer que hiciera todo aquello —Patricia suspiró—. A veces siento que la guerra no pasó de verdad, ¿sabes? Es raro porque yo estaba allí pero no quiero tener que recordar todo lo que hicimos los unos y los otros.

—Ya —Miles la miró de reojo. Parecía ligeramente ausente—. ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando pasó?

—Contigo. ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas?

La guerra les había pillado como cadetes en la Academia de Aurores. En aquel entonces apenas se dirigían la palabra, como si el hecho de haber pertenecido a distintas casas en Hogwarts los mantuviera aún alejados.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Patricia suspiró.

—Conoces una parte de esa historia.

La parte en la que todos los aurores en formación abandonaron la Academia para afrontar la guerra. Esa parte horrible y dramática.

—Estuve en Hogwarts durante la última batalla —Era la primera vez que Patricia hablaba sobre ese asunto, quizá porque nunca nadie le había preguntado—. Los mortífagos mataron a mi padre y yo quería luchar por lo que creía justo.

Miles asintió y supo que le había llegado el turno de ser igualmente sincero. Se arrepintió de haber tendido ese puente.

—Yo estaba en casa, esperando a que todo se solucionara —Y sin tener que intervenir a ser posible—. Ninguno de nosotros apoyaba al Señor Tenebroso pero no pude ir a la batalla. Tenía familia allí, ¿sabes? Los dos hermanos de mi padre, varios sobrinos de mi madre… No podía ir y arriesgarme a herir a cualquiera de ellos.

Sí. Aquel parecía un motivo noble pero no era toda la verdad. Porque Miles había tenido demasiado miedo como para pelear. Porque a veces aún se sentía un poco cobarde y se preguntaba qué clase de auror podría ser en una situación realmente calamitosa. No le gustaba tener que pensar en la respuesta.

Patricia le miró muy fijamente un instante y Miles temió que fuera a condenarle por sus actos pasados, pero ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Es increíble los jóvenes que éramos entonces. Unos críos. Menos mal que todo eso quedó atrás.

—No del todo.

La sombra de los atentados siempre estaba rondando la existencia de los aurores, conscientes de que en cualquier momento podría producirse una emergencia que llenara sus vidas de horror. Lo bueno era que cada vez quedaban menos mortífagos huidos. Lo malo que seguían tan violentos y desalmados como siempre.

—¿Sabes qué? —Patricia decidió que no eran horas de preocuparse por nada—. Yo también estoy harta de esta guardia.

—Pues posiblemente mañana tengamos otra noche igual. No creo que a Derrick le den el alta todavía.

—En ese caso, me aseguraré de tener una silla en la que plantar el trasero. No sabes cómo me duelen los pies.

—Me lo imagino perfectamente. Yo también estoy aquí.

Patricia se rió. Sí. Era preciosa. Charlaron hasta que llegó el relevo. Miles odió un poco a sus compañeros por ser tan puntuales. Ahora tendría que separarse de su compañera. Justo en el mejor momento.

* * *

Como todas las noches a las diez en punto, la sanadora Orla Quirke entró en la habitación de Peregrine Derrick para someterle a unos cuantos hechizos de diagnóstico. Miles la observaba a través de la pared encantada, recordando que cuando era niño se planteó la posibilidad de dedicarse a la sanación.

—No me extraña que Quirke haya terminado en San Mungo.

Miles giró el cuello para mirar a Patricia, quien también estaba atenta a los movimientos de la sanadora.

—Claro que Alicia pensaba que terminaría ingresada en la sala de Janus Thickey.

—¿Y eso?

Patricia le miró como aquella vez en la que un sospechoso le lanzó un hechizo que le hizo crecer cuernos.

—¿Es que no te acuerdas de ella?

Miles intentó hacer memoria pero fue incapaz de situar a la sanadora Quirke en Hogwarts.

—Iba a Ravenclaw y se pasaba todo el rato persiguiendo a madame Pomfrey por los pasillos. Siempre llevaba un montón de pergaminos en su cartera para apuntar las cosas que Pomfrey hacía o decía. Parecía una chiflada.

Miles quiso recordar de nuevo sin éxito. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, sólo se acordaba de las chicas guapas que algún día habían puesto sus pies en el colegio de magia.

—No caigo, Patricia.

—Me recordaba un poco a ese chico de Gryffindor, el de la cámara fotográfica. ¿Tampoco te suena?

—¿El que iba detrás de Potter? —Patricia asintió—. Tenía la fea costumbre de sacar fotos a todo el mundo. Más de uno le dio una buena lección.

—¿Tú eras uno de ellos?

—¿Yo? —Miles se hizo el ofendido—. Sería incapaz.

—Por supuesto. En Hogwarts eras un santo.

—Admite que se lo merecía. Era una pesadilla. Uno no podía escabullirse para saltarse las normas sin que el Gryffindor enano apareciera en un rincón para inmortalizar el momento.

Patricia sonrió y de forma inmediata dijo algo que les cortó el rollo por completo.

—Se murió en la batalla de Hogwarts.

Miles asintió muy lentamente, contento por no haber tenido que presenciar ese infierno.

—Lo sé.

Después de la guerra, Miles había considerado oportuno aprenderse los nombres de todos aquellos que habían muerto durante el conflicto. Aún hoy era capaz de recitar toda la lista de víctimas, tanto de un bando como del otro. Mirándolo en perspectiva, fue algo un poco absurdo pero que le hizo sentir mejor.

La sanadora Quirke salió de la habitación justo en ese momento. Tras ella, un vuelapluma tomaba notas sobre un larguísimo pergamino flotante. Miles dio un paso en su dirección y, una noche más, mostró interés por su antiguo compañero.

—Está mejor, aunque todavía tiene fiebre.

—¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

Quirke le miró de forma bastante fea y se encogió de hombros.

—Usted verá. No hago más que repetir que necesita reposo pero nadie me hace caso —Chasqueó la lengua y siguió hablando, más para sí misma que para los demás—. Tantas visitas que no pueden esperar. Y luego me vienen con protestas y…

Miles no pudo escuchar lo que decía a continuación porque giró por un pasillo y la perdió de vista. Intercambió una mirada con Patricia.

—¿Sabes a qué visita se refiere?

Según las instrucciones del Jefe Robards, nadie excepto la señora Derrick podía ver a Peregrine. La mujer se pasaba buena parte del día en el hospital, posiblemente aprovechando que su hijo estaba fuera de Azkaban para hacerle compañía. Se sentaba junto a él y algunos ratos hablaban y otros no.

—Orla ha dicho que puedes pasar. Pregúntaselo tú mismo.

Aunque Miles quiso preguntarle cuándo había empezado a tutear a la sanadora, decidió dejar el asunto para más tarde y entró en la habitación. Peregrine estaba recostado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y tapado hasta el cuello con unas sábanas que debían ser infinitamente más suaves que las de Azkaban. No fue consciente de su presencia, así que Miles carraspeó y se acercó a él un poco más. Cuando Derrick abrió los ojos para mirarle, se llevó un buen sobresalto.

—¿Bletchley? —Su voz sonó cascada. Rota—. ¿Qué puñetas haces aquí?

—Quiero saber cómo te encuentras.

—¿Vestido de auror?

Peregrine podía llevar varios años en Azkaban y estar muy enfermo, pero seguía siendo igual de desagradable que siempre. No era de extrañar que hubiera hecho buenas migas con Lucian Bole.

—Aunque no lo creas, conseguí terminar mi formación.

Pese a no haberse visto en demasiadas ocasiones después de abandonar Hogwarts, Peregrine se las había apañado para meterse con él cuando supo que había entrado en la Academia de Aurores. La mayor parte de las bromas fueron bastante desagradables pero sirvieron para espolearle a la hora de alcanzar sus objetivos.

—Como si fueras un estúpido Gryffindor —Peregrine hizo fuerza con los brazos para incorporarse un poco.

—¿Todavía sigues con eso?

El enfermo se encogió de hombros. El asunto de las casas no podía importarle menos a esas alturas de su vida pero decir esas cosas le hacía sentirse anclado a su pasado. Un hombre que estaba perdiendo la vida en Azkaban necesitaba estímulos como aquel.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Los sanadores dicen que voy mejorando.

No parecía muy de acuerdo con su diagnóstico. Miles se atrevió a acercarse un poco más a él y se sintió incómodo cuando Peregrine le observó detenidamente.

—¿Cuántos días has tardado en decidirte a entrar?

—¿Cómo?

—Me apuesto lo que sea a que empezaste a hacer las guardias la misma noche que me trajeron —Peregrine tosió. Sonó bastante feo—. Nunca has sido muy decidido.

Miles comprendió que en realidad le estaba llamando cobarde y tuvo la tentación de marcharse dando un portazo, pero Peregrine tenía razón. En ocasiones se preguntaba cómo era posible que se hubiera convertido en auror, habida cuenta de sus acciones pasadas y de algunas del presente.

—El reglamento…

Intentó excusarse pero fue interrumpido.

—Déjalo, anda.

La incomodidad de Miles fue en aumento. Recordó al Peregrine de Hogwarts y se preguntó qué narices estaba haciendo al interesarse por él. Derrick siempre fue un antipático que acostumbraba a insultarle cuando jugaban juntos al quidditch. Se burló de él con bastante crueldad cuando Malfoy le quitó el puesto y posiblemente no se merecía que estuviera allí. Se dijo que lo mejor era despedirse y retirarse con cierta dignidad.

—Hoy es el día de las visitas inesperadas —Peregrine tenía otros planes—. Pucey se pasó por aquí esta mañana.

Miles dio un respingo. Antes de entrar en el cuarto estaba intrigado por saber quién era la visita de la que habló la sanadora, pero el mal carácter de Derrick le hizo olvidarse del tema. Hasta ahora.

—¿Adrian?

Si había una persona que nunca toleró a Peregrine, ése era Adrian Pucey. En realidad, su antiguo compañero había tenido algunos desencuentros con distintos miembros de su casa. Nunca le habían gustado las broncas y definitivamente estaba en contra de hostigar a sus compañeros, así que inevitable hizo malas migas con bastante gente, Derrick incluido.

—¿Qué quería?

Peregrine volvió a toser. Dijera lo que dijera Quirke, debía tener algo muy malo dentro del cuerpo. Sonaba como un anciano moribundo, por Merlín.

—Por lo visto, a Bole se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja la idea de sacarme de Azkaban y ha estado hablando con Pucey.

¿En serio? ¿Adrian planteándose la posibilidad de solicitar la libertad de un tipo como Peregrine?

—No tenía ni idea.

—Dice que tengo posibilidades de obtener una reducción de condena. Me ha puesto el ejemplo del hermano de Montague pero lo he mandado a paseo.

Miles estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo coherente. Aunque Graham jamás se unió a los mortífagos, formaba parte de una familia que defendía férreamente la pureza de sangre. Su hermano Connor fue arrestado tras la caída del Señor Tenebroso y condenado quince años de prisión. Sin embargo, gracias a tipos como Pucey, quien demostró que pese a llevar la marca de los mortífagos nunca llegó a atentar contra la integridad de nadie, sólo estuvo en Azkaban tres años más otros cinco de libertad vigilada.

A Miles le alegró que Connor saliera libre. Su mayor delito fue ser un auténtico gilipollas en Hogwarts, pero se le bajaron los humos en cuanto comprendió lo que significaba ser un mortífago. Graham juraba y perjuraba que su hermano era un buen tipo y a la sociedad mágica no le quedo más remedio que creer en su palabra porque desde su excarcelación no se había metido con nadie.

El caso de Peregrine era distinto. Él si había ocasionado daño a gente inocente y no entendía qué pintaba Adrian metido en un asunto tan turbio como aquel.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Pucey dice que estudiará mi caso. Me ha ignorado cuando le he dicho que no quiero su ayuda.

—Adrian puede ser un poco cabezota.

—Pues ya estás diciéndole que me deje en paz. No necesito que nadie juegue al hermanito de la caridad —Peregrine le dedicó una mirada hostil y alzó un poco la voz—. Y lárgate antes de que te pillen tus jefes y te castiguen por saltarte el estúpido reglamento.

Derrick se removió en la cama hasta darle la espalda. Miles se quedó muy quieto durante unos segundos, pensando en lo que acababa de decirle. Sabía perfectamente que Adrian podía ser bastante cabezota y que cuando se proponía una cosa no paraba hasta conseguirla. ¿Reamente quería ayudar a ese imbécil? Estaba claro que no se lo merecía.

Consciente de que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir las instrucciones de Peregrine y abandonar el cuarto, Miles regresó al pasillo y se detuvo al lado de Patricia, quien estaba mirando fijamente un macetón decorativo.

—Estoy pensando en transformarlo en un sillón. ¿Qué te parece?

—Espléndido.

Patricia giró la cabeza y le sonrió. Era tan guapa que cortaba la respiración. Tanto que incluso le hizo olvidarse de su charla con Peregrine.

—¿Cómo está Derrick?

—Yo diría que sigue siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre.

—Bien. Eso significa que se está recuperando.

—Supongo.

Miles se encogió de hombros y decidió que pronto hablaría con Adrian. Tenía que aclarar todas sus dudas lo antes posible.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	6. Graham

**UN EQUIPO PARA LA GLORIA**

Por Cris Snape

* * *

 _Para Alter321_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

 **6**

 **Graham**

 _ **Nueva York. Julio de 2005.**_

La risa de Olivia Burns era tan aguda que Graham pensó que le rompería los tímpanos. Esa risa era, con diferencia, su atributo más negativo. Por lo demás, el brujo estaba bastante convencido de que sus virtudes superaban con creces todos sus defectos.

Olivia tenía el pelo rubio, la piel muy pálida y los ojos azules. Muchos decían que parecía una muñeca de porcelana y ella lamentaba no haber nacido un poco más morena porque los rayos solares podían quemarla con mucha facilidad. Estaba quizá un poco más delgada de la cuenta y tenía las manos grandes y los dedos muy finos. Podría haber sido pianista pero trabajaba en el MACUSA, en el departamento financiero.

Allí la conoció Graham cuando tuvo que acudir a los organismos oficiales para llevar a cabo una serie de papeleos relacionados con su floreciente negocio de importación de productos alimenticios europeos. Durante su primer acercamiento le pareció que Olivia era tonta de remate, ni más ni menos, pero con el paso de los meses descubrió que en realidad era encantadora, diligente y excesivamente honrada.

Posiblemente hubiera estado en Gryffindor de haber estudiado en Hogwarts. O peor aún, en Hufflepuff. Por suerte, Graham había madurado lo suficiente como para ver más allá de esas tonterías. Cuando estaba con Olivia se sentía como flotando en una nube de pedante cursilería y en ese momento no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz.

Esa noche habían ido a cenar a un restaurante muggle. A Graham no le agradaba demasiado moverse por aquel mundillo, pero Olivia estaba acostumbrada a relacionarse con los no magos. Después de décadas y décadas de absoluto aislamiento, la sociedad mágica estadounidense comenzó a abrirse al mundo muggle allá por los años setenta y desde entonces se habían alcanzado unas cuotas de normalidad inimaginables.

Ayudaba el hecho de que el padre de Olivia no fuese un brujo. La joven se crió en una casita típica de Nueva Jersey y hasta tenía permiso para conducir esos cacharros infernales, aunque nunca lo hacía porque no soportaba el tráfico. Graham, que en su vida había sentido el más mínimo interés por conocer aspectos de la vida muggle, escuchaba con fascinación las historias que Olivia contaba entre estruendosas carcajadas y cigarrillos apestosos.

—Sarah tiró el teléfono por el váter. Como te lo cuento. Las tuberías se atascaron y el baño se llenó de agua sucia.

Más carcajadas. Aunque en la actualidad Olivia era una persona seria y responsable, durante su adolescencia debió ser terrible. Él, que siempre se jactaba de haber hecho un montón de fechorías durante sus años de estudiante, había descubierto que Olivia le superaba. Y con mucha diferencia.

—Intentamos limpiarlo con las varitas, pero sólo conseguimos que el agua se quedara en el techo del baño —Más risas—. Menuda cara puso mi madre cuando llegó a casa. Y menos mal que no tuvimos que avisar a los profesionales mágicos, aunque sí vino el fontanero.

—No me explico cómo no te metieron en prisión —Graham no podía ser más sincero—. En alguna de esas podríais haber mandado a la mierda el Estatuto del Secreto.

—Éramos jóvenes y no pensábamos en las consecuencias —Olivia entornó los ojos—. Además, tú no te hagas el santo. Seguro que la liaste bien más de una vez.

—Yo no vivía en un barrio muggle.

—Pero se supone que en Inglaterra no podéis hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts hasta la mayoría de edad. ¿Pretendes que me crea que nunca usaste la varita para levitar una caja de galletas? —Graham puso los ojos en blanco—. Y para otras cosas, sinvergüenza.

—Tus acusaciones son gratuitas y no tienen consistencia alguna.

—A otra con ese cuento, Montague, que nos vamos conociendo.

Eso era verdad. Desde que empezaran a salir, habían conversado mucho. Graham incluso se sintió lo suficientemente confiado como para hablarle de la situación política en Inglaterra de antes y después de la guerra. Y de Connor. Y eso que no le gustaba nada tratar asuntos relacionados con su hermano.

A veces quería pensar que se comportó de forma absolutamente estúpida, aunque en realidad era consciente de que simplemente se dejó llevar por la situación. En un mundo absolutamente polarizado, o estabas a favor de los mortífagos o en contra, no existían medias tintas. Tal vez Connor podría haberse mantenido en un segundo plano igual que hicieron otros jóvenes de su edad, pero él había pensado que merecía la pena defender la pureza de sangre y actuó en consecuencia.

Graham había compartido esos mismos valores durante años, hasta que Connor le hizo sentarse frente a él y le habló de lo que Greyback y sus amigos habían hecho con dos chicas muggles. No necesitó pedirle que no siguiera sus pasos. No tuvo que explicarle por qué estuvieron equivocados durante tanto tiempo. Graham lo entendió todo mientras vomitaba de puro horror.

El brujo estaba de acuerdo con que su hermano había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Incluso podía admitir que su comportamiento ameritaba alguna clase de sanción, pero cuando lo condenaron a quince años sintió que estaban cometiendo con él una gran injusticia. Connor no le hizo daño a nadie. Connor no era un mal tipo y no se merecía dejarse media vida en Azkaban.

Los Montague tuvieron que pelear con uñas y dientes hasta lograr su libertad. No fue el único miembro de su familia en ser arrestado tras la guerra, pero si el que más importaba a Graham y a sus padres. Con la ayuda de Pucey y sus colegas del Departamento de Regulación de la Ley Mágica, habían conseguido una sentencia mucho más generosa y Connor ya estaba libre e intentaba rehacer su vida.

Cuando le habló a Olivia de él, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría. Siendo como era una mestiza, no toleraba los prejuicios de sangre y solía echar pestes del Señor Tenebroso y sus acólitos. Graham temió que sincerarse hasta ese punto supusiera el cese de sus relaciones, pero ella entendió e incluso conocía personalmente a Connor.

—Es mucho más guapo que tú —Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la nariz—. Está claro que elegí al Montague equivocado.

Graham a veces pensaba que su vida era demasiado buena. Las cosas le iban bien en el trabajo, tenía una novia genial y en Estados Unidos nunca se cruzaba con gente estúpida que disfrutaba recordándole el pasado poco honroso de gran parte de sus familiares. No tenía pensado regresar a Inglaterra ni a corto ni a medio plazo y apenas extrañaba un par de cosas de su vida anterior.

—Venga —Graham prosiguió con la conversación—. Reconozco que era un poco cabroncete pero la mayor putada me la hicieron a mí.

—No me digas —Olivia puso cara de no creerse nada.

—Hablo en serio. Un par de imbéciles me metieron en un armario desvanecedor que estaba estropeado. No sé el tiempo que pasé allí encerrado pero al final tuve que desaparecerme para salir de allí.

Olivia parpadeó y un instante después pareció comprender que aquella experiencia debió ser bastante traumática.

—Espero que esos dos fueran castigados.

—No te creas —Graham se encogió de hombros—. Eran los niños mimados de Gryffindor.

—Pues me parece fatal —Olivia le acarició mimosamente la mano—. Pobrecito. Tuvo que ser horrible.

—Un poco. A lo mejor podrías hacer que me sintiera mejor esta noche.

Le guiñó un ojo. Olivia puso cara de indignación absoluta y le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo.

—¡Serás caradura!

—De verdad que necesito mucho cariño, Olivia.

—¡Pero si han pasado un montón de años!

—Al recordarlo me he dado cuenta de que sigo traumatizado.

Olivia puso los ojos en blanco. Pese a considerarlo un incorregible, estaba claro que esa noche sería consolado por cosas que a esas alturas del cuento carecían de importancia. Graham no podía negar que había odiado un montón a los gemelos Weasley por aquella jugarreta, pero en su fuero interno reconocía que igual se había ganado ese trato. Después de todo, a tipos como Pucey nunca les habían encerrado en ningún sitio ni le habían lanzado un hechizo para la diarrea mientras estaba de espaldas. Los gemelos Weasley fueron unos mamones, cierto, pero Graham no se quedaba atrás. Además, uno estaba muerto y se suponía que las personas maduraban y no merecía la pena seguir dándole vueltas a esos asuntos.

La cena prosiguió entre risas y anécdotas. Cuando regresaron al apartamento que habían empezado a compartir varios meses antes, las sospechas de Graham se vieron confirmadas y no tardó en recibir un montón de mimos que le dejaron muy relajado y le ayudaron a dormir de un tirón.

Se despertó al escuchar un golpeteo incesante. Al abrir los ojos, descubrió que Olivia dormía con la boca abierta y que había una lechuza dando picotazos al cristal. Eso sólo podía significar que tenía correo de Inglaterra, así que se apresuró a levantarse y fue a abrir la ventana. La lechuza estaba enfadada y le picó en la mano antes de entregarle su carta y salir disparada rumbo a Inglaterra. Debía pertenecer al Ministerio porque Graham no la conocía de nada y, aunque le preocupó un poco que emprendiera el vuelo sin comer nada, no le dio la más mínima importancia puesto que estaba ocupado leyendo el nombre del remitente.

Era bastante habitual que Connor le escribiera. Solían intercambiar misivas semanalmente, aunque le extrañó un poco recibir una carta tan pronto, ya que tuvo una tres días antes. Pensando que había ocurrido algo malo, rasgó el sobre con las manos y leyó con avidez, calmándose al comprobar que todo marchaba bien. Más o menos.

La situación en casa apenas había cambiado. Connor seguía trabajando como ayudante en una de las tiendas del Callejón Diagón y sus padres poco a poco volvían a codearse con personas importantes de la sociedad mágica. Tras la guerra, los Montague se vieron condenados al ostracismo, incluso aquellos que poco o nada tenían que ver con los mortífagos. Por fortuna, las aguas estaban volviendo a su cauce e incluso Connor podía salir a la calle sin que su pasado pesara demasiado. No era el hombre más popular del mundo mágico, pero vivía tranquilo que no era poco.

De hecho, había quien lo consideraba un ejemplo a seguir. Graham torció el gesto cuando supo de las intenciones de Adrian Pucey. En un principio, se le antojó una locura. El caso de Peregrine Derrick era muy distinto al de su hermano y sin embargo no tardó en suavizar su posición. Su antiguo compañero de quidditch había disfrutado de su posición como mortífago, eso no podía negarlo nadie, pero también se había arrepentido. ¿Acaso no tenía el mismo derecho que Connor a rehacer su vida? Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ponerse en contacto con él pero si Pucey consideraba que había cambiado, ¿por qué iba a dudarlo él? Adrian jamás ayudaría a alguien a quien no considerara digno de sus servicios, así que debía ir muy en serio.

—¿Qué has hecho? Tienes _esa_ cara.

La voz de Olivia le sobresaltó. Graham, quien estaba sentado en la cama con el pergamino entre los dedos, la miró de reojo y no dijo nada. Ella pareció alarmarse y se arrodilló en la cama para colocarle las manos sobre los hombros.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—No. Todo el mundo está bien.

—¿Entonces?

Graham le entregó la carta para que la leyera ella misma. Olivia se tomó su tiempo y cuando terminó se mordía el labio inferior. Estaba guapísima con el cabello alborotado y esa expresión aún somnolienta.

—¿Quién es Derrick?

—Un antiguo compañero de colegio. Jugamos juntos al quidditch y durante la guerra se unió a los mortífagos.

Olivia asintió y tardó unos segundos en formular la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Era tu amigo?

—Realmente no. En Hogwarts hicimos algunas trastadas juntos y montábamos unas buenas fiestas, pero nunca fue alguien en quien confiara demasiado. Después, perdimos el contacto.

—Pues no entiendo por qué se ha dado tanta prisa Connor para darte la noticia.

Su hermano estaba muy sensibilizado con esa clase de asuntos. A Graham no le cabía la menor duda de que se sentía identificado por la situación de Peregrine y podía entenderlo perfectamente. Además, ambos conocían de primera mano la forma de actuar de Pucey y su carta era una forma de ponerle sobre aviso.

—Si Adrian se está haciendo cargo de su caso, es muy posible que me llame a declarar ante el Wizengamont.

—¿A ti? ¿Por qué?

—Necesitará que los miembros del tribunal escuchen un montón de testimonios favorables sobre Derrick.

Olivia asintió y terminó por sentarse a su lado.

—Acabas de decir que ese hombre no era amigo tuyo.

—Pero compartimos juntos un montón de cosas. Conociendo a Adrian, querrá que alabe sus dotes deportivas y su espíritu luchador y de sacrificio. Obviamente, querrá obviar la mayor parte de las canalladas que hicimos. No dejan de ser bromas de estudiante, pero serían puntos negativos a tener en cuenta en caso de que salieran a la luz.

Olivia volvió a asentir y se tomó su tiempo antes de preguntar de nuevo.

—¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo?

—No es que me muera de emoción, pero si Adrian considera que Peregrine merece ser liberado, dudo mucho que se equivoque —Graham se encogió de hombros—. Hubo mucha gente que declaró a favor de Connor y siempre estaré agradecido por ello. Yo no podré ignorar el llamamiento de Adrian en caso de que se produzca.

Olivia se quedó callada hasta que se agarró a su brazo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—No me apetece que vuelvas a Inglaterra.

—Podrías venir conmigo. Estoy convencido de que te encantará conocer Hogsmeade.

—Tengo mucho trabajo, Graham.

—Pídete unos días de vacaciones.

Olivia no respondió. Cabía la posibilidad de que Adrian no le reclamase después de todo pero debían estar preparados para cualquier contratiempo. Sólo esperaba que lo que tuviese que pasar, ocurriese pronto. Odiaba tener que esperar.

* * *

Graham odiaba los trasladores. Cada vez que los utilizaba, terminaba mareado y con nauseas durante un par de horas. Hubiera preferido viajar a Inglaterra en escoba, pero se vio obligado a hacer uso del medio de transporte mágico más rápido y supuestamente seguro.

Tras llegar a Londres, permaneció varios minutos recostado y con las piernas en alto. Al menos los responsables del Centro Internacional de Trasladores habían tenido la decencia de crear un espacio privado e íntimo para aquellos menesteres, de manera que nadie fuera testigo de aquellos momentos de absoluto malestar.

Cuando se encontró un poco más repuesto, Graham echó mano de su equipaje y abandonó aquella sala, encontrándose de inmediato con Terence Higgs, quien le sonreía como si hubieran quedado en verse allí. Ciertamente Graham había esperado a alguno de sus familiares, no a su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, ¿cómo estás?

—Igual que la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Cómo sabes que llegaba hoy?

—Porque tu hermano me ha pedido que viniera a por ti. Está trabajando.

—¿Te das cuenta de que soy perfectamente capaz de llegar a mi casa sin una niñera?

—¿Y tú de que estás siendo muy antipático? Encima que me tomo la molestia de coger la red flú.

Si Graham odiaba los trasladores, Terence no soportaba viajar por chimenea. Dispuesto a apreciar mínimamente su sacrificio, suavizó su expresión e incluso le sonrió un poco. No fue la sonrisa más sincera ni la más amable del mundo, pero al menos ya no tenía el ceño fruncido ni le miraba como si le desease todos los males del universo.

—Además, tengo algo muy bueno para ti.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Terence le plantó frente a los ojos unas hojitas moradas de aspecto aterciopelado.

—Me las ha dado Neville. Te ayudarán con el mareo.

—¿Longbottom?

Pese a su tono suspicaz, Graham no dudó a la hora de echarse esa cosa a la boca. En Gryffindor eran demasiado nobles para ir por ahí envenenando a la gente.

—No te negaré que con la varita es un desastre, pero cuando se trata de cuidar plantas es único.

—Ya. Pues espero que esta cosa funcione o tendré que ir a decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas.

Los dos amigos empezaron a caminar rumbo al atrio del Ministerio. O eso pensaba Graham.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué estás aquí?

—¡Oh, claro! —Terence sonrió como si la respuesta a aquella cuestión no tuviera la menor importancia—. Tienes que venirte conmigo a ver a Adrian.

—¿Cómo dices? Ni siquiera me he instalado.

—Ya lo harás luego.

Terence seguía caminando con ese aspecto despreocupado que tanto le sacaba de quicio. Graham no iba a consentir que lo tratara como si fuera un bobo, así que le agarró del brazo y le hizo detenerse.

—Quiero saber qué te traes entre manos. Ahora.

Terence bufó. Graham no pensaba ceder ni un ápice y puso su mejor cara de Slytherin para demostrarlo.

—Ya sabes que Adrian está intentando que le rebajen la condena a Peregrine.

—Sí. Ve al grano.

Terence se mordió el labio inferior y pareció pensarse cómo continuar.

—La cuestión es que Adrian y Marcus han tenido una discusión muy gorda y necesitamos que suavices un poco a Marcus. Posiblemente seas el único capaz de hacer que se desenfade.

Graham entornó los ojos, sin comprender ni una palabra.

—¿Y se puede saber qué le habéis hecho a Flint para que esté tan cabreado?

—Yo nada. Ha sido Adrian.

—Adrian —Graham repitió el nombre sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Pucey siempre había sido un alma demasiado cándida. Resultaba difícil de creer que fuese capaz de poner furioso a nadie.

—Él te lo va a explicar todo, ¿vale? Tú vente conmigo y ya está.

A Graham no le quedó más remedio que resignarse ante lo inevitable. Reanudó la marcha junto a un Terence que parecía aliviado por no tener que responder más preguntas. Avanzaron por los pasillos del Ministerio a buen ritmo, callados hasta que Higgs se animó a plantearle algunas cuestiones.

—¿Olivia no ha venido contigo?

Todos sus amigos ya la conocían. Durante las vacaciones de Pascua, su novia había visitado Inglaterra con el único objetivo de ser presentada a sus seres queridos.

—No. Tiene muchas cosas que hacer y quiero que este viaje sea lo más breve posible.

—A lo mejor no lo es tanto —Dijo Terence entre dientes.

—Pucey dijo que si todo sale bien, la vista se celebrará enseguida.

—Eso será si Peregrine se recupera.

Graham se sintió un poco tonto por no haberse interesado antes por Derrick. Después de todo, si estaba en Londres era principalmente por él.

—¿Sigue en San Mungo?

Terence asintió.

—Y no mejora demasiado.

No añadió nada más. Acababan de llegar a la oficina de Pucey. Graham pudo verlo sentado frente a su escritorio, rodeado de pergaminos y plumas voladoras. Tenía el pelo un poco revuelto y se le notaba entusiasmado, inmerso en su trabajo con la pasión que le caracterizaba. Lo último que pensó antes de plantarse frente a él fue que Peregrine Derrick ya tenía un pie fuera de Azkaban.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	7. Terence

**UN EQUIPO PARA LA GLORIA**

Por Cris Snape

* * *

 _Para Alter321_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

 **7**

 **Terence**

 _ **Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Agosto de 2005.**_

Terence estaba aprovechando la mañana para revisar el estado de las escobas voladoras del colegio. La mayoría eran bastante viejas y lentas, pero cumplían perfectamente con su función durante las clases de vuelo. Los alumnos no necesitaban ganar campeonatos de velocidad o hacer florituras en el aire, sino que debían volar en un entorno seguro y utilizando escobas que no estuvieran rotas.

Terence cumplía diligentemente con su trabajo. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo peligroso que podía ser el vuelo y no quería que durante sus clases ocurrieran accidentes. Al principio no pensó que ser profesor fuera a resultarle tan estimulante, pero ciertamente disfrutaba con lo que hacía. Los niños no eran tan desagradables como pensaba y le gustaba mucho pasar las tardes en la sala de profesores, conversando con sus colegas y organizando el plan de estudios y el campeonato de quidditch. Tanto era así que incluso se estaba replanteando sus deseos de ser entrenador. A lo mejor ser profesor no reportaba tantos ingresos económicos como seguir metido en el mundillo del quidditch profesional, pero ya no se trataba de una cuestión de dinero, sino de placer.

Durante su etapa como jugador, había logrado amasar una pequeña fortuna. Los Higgs eran una familia mágica de cierto pedigrí, pero nunca habían tenido demasiado dinero. Terence estaba bastante seguro de que podría pasar el resto de su vida sin dar un palo al agua siempre y cuando se mostrara medianamente austero, así que consideraba el hecho de tener un empleo como un pasatiempo. El quidditch y el vuelo siempre fueron su gran pasión y poder vivir de ello era muy agradable. Y puesto que le gustaba estar en Hogwarts, ¿por qué no quedarse allí durante mucho más tiempo?

En todo ello pensaba Terence mientras colocaba las escobas en posición perfectamente vertical. Empleó un par de hechizos para evitar que las ramitas de la cola se estropearan y cerró la puerta de un armario que debía llevar en Hogwarts desde los tiempos de los Fundadores. Ahora que había terminado con su deber, saldría a pasear junto al lago para despejar la mente.

Y es que últimamente Terence Higgs tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Desde que a Lucian Bole se le ocurriera la genial idea de sacar a Derrick de prisión, Terence no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto. Dentro de los miembros del antiguo equipo de quidditch, posiblemente fuera el menos comprometido de todos. Adrian aseguraba que su declaración no era necesaria y su único papel hasta el momento estaba siendo el de ejercer de mediador entre Flint y todos los demás.

Terence consideraba que Pucey había sido un poco bobo al pedirle a Marcus aquello, aunque entendía por qué lo había hecho. Como cabía esperar, Marcus se había enfadado tanto que amenazó con retirar la palabra a todo aquel que osara mencionar el tema. A veces podía parecer que era un cabrón sin entrañas pero Terence siempre supo que cuando Marcus Flint quería a alguien, lo quería de verdad.

—¿Vas al lago?

Neville Longbottom acababa de reunirse con él justo en la entrada del campo de quidditch. Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, Terence pensó que, como buenos Gryffindor y Slytherin, jamás podrían llevarse bien. Recordaba a Longbottom como un chico torpe y solitario que lloraba con suma facilidad. Claro que también fue el héroe de guerra que logró cortar la cabeza a aquella serpiente tan desagradable y que se ganó la admiración de medio mundo mágico. Terence creyó que Longbottom sería un idiota presuntuoso y sin embargo resultó ser un gran tipo.

El hecho de ser los profesores más jóvenes de Hogwarts les llevó a hacerse amigos. Terence siempre fue consciente de las miradas de suspicacia que le dedicaban sus compañeros durante sus primeros meses en Hogwarts y fue precisamente Neville el primero que se acercó a él de forma amistosa. Por supuesto que Terence se mantuvo a la defensiva durante una temporada, pero con el tiempo comprendió que Longbottom era sincero en sus intenciones y decidió que no perdía nada por devolverle un poco de la amistad que tan generosamente le brindó.

—Me apetece dar un paseo.

—Voy contigo. Tengo que comprobar si mis nenúfares han florecido ya.

Terence asintió. A Neville le gustaba dar largos paseo por los terrenos del colegio y casi siempre tenía que ocuparse de alguna planta mágica en este o en aquel rincón.

—Necesito el polen para abonar las mandrágoras —Explicó con una sonrisa apasionada en la boca. Se notaba que adoraba su trabajo—. Cuando le expliqué a la profesora Sprout lo que estoy planeando hacer, creí que se volvería loca.

Neville seguí en contacto con su antigua maestra. La mujer abandonó la docencia tres años después del final de la guerra y se retiró a vivir a una pequeña finca de Gales, pero de vez en cuando visitaba los invernaderos del castillo. Terence sabía que intercambiaba lechuzas con Longbottom a diario y él afirmaba que valoraba mucho su opinión. También comentaba que la mujer era muy conservadora en lo que a cuidado de plantas mágicas respectaba mientras que él se había descubierto como un auténtico innovador dentro de la herbología. Gustaba de hacer toda clase de experimentos aunque no siempre le salieran bien.

—Seguro que quiere comprobar con sus propios ojos que no metes la pata. No parece que se fíe mucho de ti.

—Va a venir antes de que empiece el curso. Creo que quiere que le cuente con pelos y señales cómo van a ser las lecciones de este año.

—¿No se lo explicaste el año pasado?

—Y el anterior. Y el anterior —Neville se encogió de hombros—. La verdad es que me gusta que venga.

Terence pensó que la profesora Sprout se comportaba como una vieja chocha pero se cuidó mucho de decirlo en voz alta. Tampoco quería ser irrespetuoso con una mujer que podría ser su abuela.

—Pues a mí no me gustaría que madame Hooch viniera a vigilarme.

—Porque te da miedo.

Terence abrió la boca de pura indignación. Neville estaba sonriendo como si fuese un Slytherin y, de no ser porque situaciones como aquella se daban bastante a menudo, hubiera pensado que sus roles naturales se hubieran invertido. Pero no. La realidad era que Longbottom sabía hacer bromas como cualquier hijo de vecino y que a él le gustaba seguirle la corriente.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Recuerdo la cara que ponías cuando arbitraba los partidos de quidditch. Ni siquiera en Slytherin os atrevíais a hacer demasiadas trampas con ella vigilando.

—¿No te quejas siempre de lo marrulleros que éramos, Longbottom?

—¿No has oído que he mencionado la palabra "demasiadas"?

Terence sonrió y agitó la cabeza.

—Te aseguro que no me da ningún miedo. Lo que pasa es que no me gusta que nadie meta la nariz en mis cosas. Claro que si se comprometiera a regalarnos escobas nuevas, le permitiría ayudarme a arbitrar los partidos.

—Eso es lo que necesita Hogwarts, un árbitro imparcial.

—¿Yo no te lo parezco?

—¿De verdad quieres que conteste a eso, Terence?

Tuvo que reírse. A lo mejor sí que tendía a favorecer a Slytherin, pero se debía únicamente a que en los últimos tiempos el equipo era un auténtico desastre. Le faltaba un líder nato como en su día lo fue Marcus Flint, alguien que supiera cómo alentar a sus compañeros a dar lo mejor de sí mismos y que no se rindiera jamás.

—Esperemos que este año tengas mejor equipo —Neville le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

—Lo mismo te digo. ¿Cuánto hace que tus chicos no ganan el campeonato? De hecho, el último buscador que tuvisteis no era capaz ni de ver la snitch.

—Porque necesitaba gafas y no lo sabía.

—Eso. Que no os falten excusas.

Estuvieron lanzándose pullas hasta que llegaron al lago. Una vez allí, caminaron hacia el oeste en busca de los nenúfares que Neville llevaba todo el verano cuidando con mucho mimo. Eran plantas muy delicadas que podían echarse a perder en cuestión de minutos.

—Hannah dice que te pases por la taberna una noche de estas. Quiere que pruebes su nuevo estofado de carne.

Neville se había metido en el agua, que debía estar helada pese a ser verano, y pronunció un hechizo que hizo que los nenúfares fueran rodeados por una luz cálida y de color amarillo. Faltaba poco para que las flores se abrieran por completo.

—Claro. A ver si este fin de semana me puedo acercar.

A Terence también le caía bien Hannah. Cuando uno pensaba en ella se le venía a la mente la imagen de una Hufflepuff amable y trabajadora que cocinaba de maravilla. Y no se equivocaba ni un ápice. Terence comenzó a tratarla a raíz de su amistad con Neville y descubrió que, aparte de lo anteriormente mencionado, Hannah Abbott también tenía un carácter de los mil demonios. Podía decirse de ella que cuando era buena era muy buena pero que cuando era mala podía resultar hasta peligrosa.

—¿Sigues ocupado con lo del juicio de Derrick?

Le sorprendió que Neville le hiciera esa pregunta. Hasta ahora no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, aunque parecía al corriente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Teniendo en cuenta que era amigo de Hermione Granger, una de las más estrechas colaboradoras de Adrian en el Ministerio, era normal que contara con cierta información sobre Peregrine.

—En realidad yo no estoy haciendo gran cosa —Terence se encogió de hombros.

—Se dice que casi todos los Slytherin de tu año están en el ajo.

—No es del todo así. Por lo que sé, lo más involucrados son Lucian Bole y Adrian.

Neville asintió. A Terence a veces le gustaría estar en su situación, vivir en su lado de la sociedad. Él no debía preocuparse por amigos o compañeros que estuvieran en prisión por haber sido mortífagos porque todos lucharon del lado vencedor. A esas alturas del cuento podían permitirse el lujo de vivir con suma tranquilidad, disfrutando de su fama de héroes si así lo deseaban. A Longbottom le gustaba pasar desapercibido pero Terence sabía de más de un imbécil que se paseaba por el mundo mágico como si hubiera asesinado a Voldemort personalmente.

—Apenas me acuerdo de Derrick —Neville hablaba al mismo tiempo que concentraba su magia en los nenúfares—. Una vez me escondió la recordadora que mi abuela me regaló durante mi primer curso en Hogwarts. Claro que fue uno de tantos.

Terence tuvo que mirar para otro lado sintiéndose extrañamente avergonzado porque él también había hecho desaparecer la recordadora de Longbottom. Muchos Slytherin de su generación lo habían hecho, aprovechándose de la evidente debilidad del niño que un día fue el Neville que tenía delante.

—Era un poco cabrón.

—Dicen que terminó en Azkaban por méritos propios. Hay pocos que crean que Pucey tiene posibilidades reales de triunfar frente al tribunal.

—La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Neville alzó la cabeza y le dirigió una de esas miradas intensas que tanto recordaban al chico que mató a Nagini. Una mirada decidida, honesta, valiente. La mirada de un auténtico Gryffindor.

—¿Crees que merece quedar libre?

Terence lo pensó detenidamente. Él mismo se había formulado esa pregunta más de una vez y a su mente siempre acudían las mismas palabras.

—Si realmente está arrepentido, me parece injusto que tenga que cumplir la condena de veinte años. Derrick era un idiota y quizá merecía un escarmiento, pero que yo sepa no tiene las manos manchadas de sangre. Merece la oportunidad de rehacer su vida.

Neville se quedó callado mientras culminaba el hechizo. Volvió a hablar mientras salía del agua.

—Eso mismo pienso yo.

Terence asintió, preguntándose si Adrian sería capaz de conseguir el testimonio de algún héroe de guerra cuando presentara el caso de Peregrine frente al tribunal mágico. Sin duda sería una declaración impactante, mucho más que la que él mismo pudiera aportar.

* * *

El guiso estaba delicioso. Tenía un sabor contundente que calentaba la garganta y la carne se deshacía en la boca. Ni siquiera los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts eran capaces de preparar algo tan delicioso, por más expertos en la materia que fuesen. Terence saboreó una de las últimas cucharadas y echó un vistazo al local. Estaba repleto de gente, la mayoría de los cuales disfrutaban del famoso estofado de Abbott.

Terence ocupaba una mesa cercana a la cocina, la que solían reservar para las amistades más cercanas. Si diez años antes alguien le hubiera dicho que sería buen amigo de aquellos dos, Terence se hubiera reído en su cara. Pero las cosas cambiaban y las personas maduraban. Como Marcus Flint, que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

En los últimos días Terence había tenido ocasión de charlar en numerosas ocasiones con Graham y una cosa estaba clara: Marcus seguía enfadado con Pucey. A lo mejor no con la misma intensidad de antes, pero si lo suficiente como para no desear que nadie intentara hablar en su favor. Terence también sabía que el que más y el que menos estaba colaborando para aplacar su mal humor, así que no lo dudó y agitó el brazo para llamar su atención y hacer que se reuniera con él.

Marcus tardó un poco en verle, pero finalmente se acercó a su mesa y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

—Así que oficialmente eres miembro del club de fans de Longbottom. Mira donde te sientas.

—A lo mejor soy el presidente —Terence no le dio importancia a sus palabras—. Quédate conmigo, anda.

—Ni hablar. ¿Tú sabes lo que podrían pensar de mí si me vieran aquí?

—¿Qué te estás convirtiendo en un ciudadano ejemplar amigo de héroes? —Flint alzó una ceja—. Venga, siéntate y pide un plato del guiso de Abbott. Está delicioso.

—Dudo que vaya a gustarme —Pese a sus palabras, Flint tomó asiento—. Mi paladar es mucho más fino que el de cualquiera de los patanes que hay en este antro.

—Gracias por la parte que me toca.

—No te ofendas, Higgs. Ya sabes que siempre he dicho que no eres un chico nada fino.

Terence puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía perfectamente que Flint había cambiado muchísimo desde que abandonaran Hogwarts, pero por fuera siempre sería el idiota maleducado de su adolescencia. Antes de que pudiera recordarle ciertos episodios de su etapa estudiantil, Hannah se plantó frente a ellos con una sonrisa en la boca y conjuró una cerveza para el recién llegado.

—Buenas noches, Flint. ¿Te apetece cenar?

Estaba claro que Hannah ansiaba que todo el mundo probara su nueva receta. A Marcus no le quedó más remedio que admitir que tenía hambre y, aunque aquel guiso no le ayudaría a mantenerse en forma, no pareció lamentar mucho los gramos que pudiera engordar después de apurar el plato.

Estuvieron charlando sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que Terence decidió que era el momento de sacar a colación el tema. Sospechaba que el estofado de Hannah tenía algo capaz de domar a las fieras y notó que Marcus estaba de buen humor en cuanto aseguró que la comida le había gustado muchísimo. Así pues, llenó los pulmones de aire y fue directo al grano. Era lo mejor dadas las circunstancias.

—¿Has vuelto a hablar con Adrian?

Si las miradas matasen, Terence hubiese caído fulminado en el acto.

—No vuelvas a mencionar a ese hijo de puta.

Terence captó la amenaza. Lo más sensato era callarse pero ya que había empezado no pensaba parar.

—Sabes tan bien como yo Adrian no es nada de eso. Siempre fue el más decente de todos nosotros.

—Y por eso me ha pedido lo que me ha pedido, ¿no?

Terence sabía que era duro pero no le parecía el fin del mundo.

—¿Se lo has dicho a ella?

Vio como Marcus apretaba los dientes. Cerró los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y por un instante pareció que le saldría humo negro por las orejas.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Pues deberías hacerlo. Ya es lo suficientemente mayorcita para tomar sus propias decisiones.

Marcus le miró de forma muy fea y lanzó un golpe bajo. Bajísimo, en realidad.

—Si fueses capaz de mantener una relación con alguien, te darías cuenta de que estás diciendo una gilipollez.

Le tocó a Terence el turno de apretar los dientes. El romance nunca había sido lo suyo. Y no porque fuera torpe o inexperto, si no porque no le interesaba. Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido atraído por nadie, ya fuera hombre y mujer, y nunca había estado enamorado. En Hogwarts pensó que le pasaba algo muy malo e intentó enrollarse con un par de chicas, pero todo terminó siendo un desastre. La sensación de ser un bicho raro estuvo a punto de provocarle una depresión, hasta que en un momento de desesperación se confesó ante sus amigos. A lo mejor ninguno terminó de comprenderle, pero era la primera vez que alguien usaba aquello para lastimarle.

A favor de Marcus cabría decir que pareció arrepentido de inmediato, pero no retiró sus palabras. Terence, quien había estado reteniendo el aire en los pulmones todo el rato, suspiró largamente y decidió que no cedería.

—Noreen es una adulta capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Si piensas que le estás haciendo un favor al no permitirle hablar con Pucey, está claro que eres más idiota de lo que yo creía.

—No te consiento que me hables así, Higgs.

—Ya ves lo mucho que me importa.

Por un momento Marcus pareció dispuesto a sacar su varita, pero se limitó a seguir apretando los puños. Terence suavizó un poco su tono de voz.

—Sabes que lo que Pucey pretende hacer no es una barbaridad. Sabes que Noreen se enfadará contigo cuando descubra lo que estás haciendo. Ahórrate un montón de problemas y habla con ella.

Marcus apartó la mirada y se relajó visiblemente. A Terence le sorprendió que se sincerase ante él.

—No quiero que suelten a Peregrine —Aseguró con la voz un poco rota—. A lo mejor soy cruel o un egoísta, no lo sé, pero quiero que se quede justamente donde está. No me parece que esté arrepentido y no quiero que Noreen tenga que encontrárselo por la calle como si no hubiera pasado nada. Porque pasó, Terence. Pasó y me toca los cojones que Adrian lo haya olvidado.

—Adrian no ha olvidado nada. Lo único que quiere es hacer de este mundo un lugar un poco más justo —Terence jamás lo había dudado y posiblemente Marcus tampoco—. Si habla con Noreen y ella no tiene nada bueno que decir, si no consigue más testigos que dejen claro que Peregrine se arrepintió, entonces Peregrine se quedará donde está.

Marcus agachó la mirada. Su mente debía estar llena de pensamientos un tanto convulsos.

—Pero si realmente ayudó a esa gente, si intentó rectificar. ¿No crees que se merece otra oportunidad?

Terence esperó la respuesta con expectación, pero esta nunca llegó. Marcus se puso en pie, dejó algo de dinero sobre la mesa y se desapareció. Quizá volviera a tomar la decisión equivocada, aunque eso sería después de reflexionar largo y tendido sobre lo que le había dicho.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	8. Marcus

**UN EQUIPO PARA LA GLORIA**

Por Cris Snape

* * *

 _Para Alter321_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

 **8**

 **Marcus**

 _ **Hogsmeade. Agosto de 2005.**_

En cuanto traspasó el umbral de la puerta, Kafka le puso las patas sobre los hombros y le dio un buen lametazo en la cara. Era el perro de Noreen y Marcus solía decir que era vulgar y desagradable, pero en realidad le gustaba ser recibido con tanto afecto. Un buen brujo sangrepura jamás tendría esa clase de mascota, eso estaba más claro que el agua, pero Kafka llevaba en casa de Noreen más tiempo que él y hubiera estado feo echarlo a la calle.

—Venga —Protestó, luchando por separarse del perro antes de que lo tirara al suelo. Era un labrador de pelo anaranjado y poseedor de una larga y siempre agitada cola—. Baja de una vez, chucho. Déjame.

Kafka ladró y le hizo caso. Marcus estaba convencido de que tenía un nombre bastante ridículo. Noreen se lo puso en honor a un escritor muggle autor de un auténtico coñazo que su novia le obligó a leer el invierno pasado. Si de Marcus hubiera dependido, Kafka tendría un nombre imponente como Escreguto. Sí. Iba mucho con él.

—¡Noreen! ¿Estás en casa?

—¡En el cuarto!

El cuarto estaba ubicado en la planta superior de la casa y la joven pasaba allí gran parte de su tiempo. Se dedicaba a hacer manualidades muggles que luego vendía en mercadillos o a través de uno de esos cacharros con teclas. El ordenador. Noreen Kirkby nació siendo bruja, pero después de la guerra apenas si se pasaba por el mundo mágico. Decía sentirse más cómoda entre muggles, dedicándose a actividades para las que no hacía falta ningún hechizo.

Marcus sabía bien que muchos hijos de muggles habían roto sus varitas después de la guerra, renunciando a la magia para siempre. Noreen no era uno de ellos. Simplemente encontró su vocación en actividades que nada tenían que ver con la brujería, de la misma forma que tenía su círculo de amistades entre la gente sin magia.

Marcus se reencontró con ella en San Mungo. Noreen acudió al hospital a causa de una gripe bastante mágica, mientras que Marcus estaba ingresado tras un accidente deportivo. Al principio, lo suyo fue pura atracción física. Los encuentros sexuales comenzaron en el propio hospital, pero con el tiempo se convirtieron en algo más y Marcus debía reconocerlo: se había enamorado de una sangresucia. Al menos Noreen era guapa, con su pelo negro, sus ojos claros y su nariz respingona.

Cuando Marcus llegó al cuarto, encontró a Noreen sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Kafka, que estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor como un loco, se recostó junto a ella y comenzó a observarla muy fijamente. La joven estaba tejiendo una bufanda multicolor y Marcus sintió calor con solo verla.

—Estás enfadado.

Aparte de guapa y un poco extravagante en el vestir, Noreen era muy intuitiva para todo aquello que tuviera que ver con las emociones, sobre todo si se trataba de las de Marcus. Él comprendió que era inútil negar que se encontraba de mal humor y se sentó en el suelo, frente a la bruja.

—He discutido con Terence, pero sólo un poco.

—¿Terence?

Noreen era bastante despistada para recordar los nombres de sus amigos. Marcus se dijo que algún día tendría que presentarla oficialmente. Si no lo había hecho hasta ahora era porque en el fondo se sentía un poco avergonzado de estar colgado por alguien como ella.

Menuda estupidez.

—El que fue jugador de quidditch y se lesionó la espalda.

—¡Ah, Terence! —Noreen entornó los ojos y dejó la bufanda a un lado—. ¿No dices que no es demasiado bobo comparado con tus otros amigos?

—También sabe cómo hacerme perder la paciencia.

—¿Sí? —Noreen le sonrió, consciente de lo fácil que podía ser mosquear al chico—. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Marcus no quería decírselo. No quería que Noreen recordara los peores meses de su vida. No quería que tuviera pesadillas o que se sintiera amenazada por un mundo que, pese a todo, también era suyo. No quería escuchar a Adrian cuando le decía que Peregrine Derrick no era tan malo como se pensaba y definitivamente no deseaba que Noreen se sentara frente al Wizengamont para describir todos los horrores que le tocó vivir.

Marcus no fue consciente del mal que hicieron los mortífagos hasta que la conoció a ella. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo en voz alta, llegó a pensar que el Señor Tenebroso no iba tan desencaminado cuando pretendía hacer del mundo mágico un lugar mejor. Nunca le habían gustado los sangresucias y siempre pensó que las historias que se contaban sobre la guerra eran exageradas. Hasta que una noche, después de mantener relaciones, Noreen tuvo una terrible pesadilla y le confesó entre sollozos todo lo que había tenido que soportar en Azkaban. Le habló del hambre, del frío y del miedo y a Marcus no le quedó más remedio que admitir que durante toda su vida se había estado comportando como un asno.

Fue entonces cuando decidió que no perdía nada por empezar a relacionarse con los sangresucia. Escucharles, averiguar qué pensaban y cómo se comportaban. No necesitó demasiado tiempo para darse cuenta de que en realidad no eran tan distintos a los sangrepuras. Tenían algunas creencias absurdas y definitivamente no entendían una mierda de arte, pero no eran tan prescindibles y abominables como creyó durante toda su vida.

La verdad era que, pese a todo lo aprendido, nunca pretendió enamorarse de Noreen. Pero lo hizo. La quería tanto que estaba dispuesto a protegerla a como diera lugar, pasando incluso por encima de amistades que se remontaban a su más tierna infancia. Y sin embargo, por más que sus intenciones fueran buenas, Marcus sabía que Terence y Graham tenían la razón de su parte. No podía seguir protegiendo a Noreen de esa manera, mintiéndole e impidiéndole tomar sus propias decisiones. Debía armarse de valor, hablarle sobre Adrian y Peregrine Derrick y esperar a que ella hiciera lo que le viniera en gana.

Marcus suspiró y decidió sincerarse con ella. Noreen era una mujer inteligente que haría lo correcto. Una mujer inteligente que se cabrearía un montón si se sentía engañada. Así pues, comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido desde que Lucian Bole visitara a Derrick en Azkaban.

Noreen le escuchó en silencio y con los labios apretados. A su mente debían estar acudiendo muy malos recuerdos y Marcus se acercó un poco más a ella, dispuesto a consolarla si hacía falta. Kafka había notado que la situación estaba tensa y apoyó la cabeza en las piernas de su ama, ganándose unas cuantas caricias un tanto ausentes.

Nunca antes habían hablado sobre Peregrine Derrick. Noreen sabía que había estado en Slytherin y que jugó con Marcus al quidditch, mientras que él era consciente de que Derrick fue uno de los hombres que mantuvo encerrada a su novia en Azkaban. Ninguno de los dos quiso ir más allá pero el momento había llegado.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere Adrian de mí?

La pregunta de Noreen no podía ser más directa. Marcus volvió a suspirar.

—En las últimas semanas, Pucey ha encontrado a varios testigos que afirman que Derrick les ayudó mientras estaban en Azkaban. Pese a que todos están dispuestos a declarar, Pucey dice que necesita más gente y quiere saber si tú…

Marcus se interrumpió. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más feo le parecía lo que Adrian le había pedido. Y pensar que pese a sus diferencias siempre lo había respetado.

—Por supuesto, lo mandé a paseo.

Noreen, que había estado mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta ese instante, le miró con sorpresa.

—¿Que has hecho qué?

Marcus comprendió de inmediato que había cometido un error al pronunciar esa última frase. Kafka alzó una oreja y le miró como si lo considerara un tonto.

—Noreen, yo…

—Sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de apañármelas sola, ¿no?

—Sí, pero yo…

—Pues entonces no entiendo por qué no me has hablado de esto antes.

—Yo… —Marcus le apretó una mano, esperando que no se mosqueara demasiado con él—. No quiero que…

—Sé perfectamente lo que pretendías hacer y lo entiendo —Noreen habló con calma y logró disipar sus temores—, pero espero que esto no vuelva a repetirse. Si no confiamos en uno en el otro, lo nuestro no irá a ninguna parte.

A lo mejor Noreen estaba exagerando pero Marcus asintió de todas formas. La observó mientras meditaba sobre el asunto y esperó expectante hasta que volvió a hablar.

—Me acuerdo de Derrick —Dijo con el ceño fruncido—. En Hogwarts era un auténtico imbécil —Noreen le sonrió con indulgencia—. Exactamente igual que tú.

—Éramos todos unos críos. La gente cambia.

—Sí —Noreen acarició a Kafka detrás de las orejas—. Incluso Derrick.

Marcus apretó los dientes, poco dispuesto a defender a su antiguo compañero.

—Se unió a los mortífagos.

—¿A ti nunca se te pasó por la cabeza la idea de hacerlo?

Marcus agachó la mirada. Maldita fuera la intuición desmedida de la chica.

—También me acuerdo de él en Azkaban —Noreen bajó sustancialmente su tono de voz, mostrándose menos firme que un instante antes—. Era uno de los guardias de mi sección.

Marcus dio un respingo y fue incapaz de abrir la boca. Tampoco hizo falta porque la bruja hablaba más para sí misma que para él.

—Al principio era un capullo. Se paseaba por el pasillo insultándonos y diciéndonos que íbamos a pudrirnos allí dentro. Hasta que una noche se llevaron a una de las chicas.

Noreen se detuvo. Marcus la abrazó y ella no tardó en apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

—No supimos qué le pasó, pero nunca volvió a su celda. Fue entonces cuando Derrick cambió. Al principio se limitaba a hacer su ronda en silencio, pero con el paso de los días empezó a ayudarnos de verdad.

Marcus la miró. Vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y empezó a acariciarle la espalda, sabedor de lo mucho que eso la relajaba.

—Él nunca nos puso un dedo encima ni nos maldijo. Durante sus rondas, se las apañaba para que sus compañeros tampoco nos hicieran nada. A veces nos aplicaba algún hechizo curativo y nos traía comida a escondidas. Podría decirse que se jugó el pellejo por nosotros.

Marcus nunca creyó que el cambio de Peregrine fuese cierto hasta ese momento. Sabía que Noreen no le estaba mintiendo y se sintió un poco culpable por haber ignorado a Adrian. ¡Joder! Pucey era un tipo listo y bastante decente. Jamás pondría a un hombre peligroso en la calle, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

—¿Crees que merece salir libre? —Preguntó, sinceramente interesado por la respuesta.

—Yo no entiendo nada de ley mágica, Marcus, pero Derrick nunca fue malo con nosotros —Noreen inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle—. A lo mejor no le gustan los nacidos de muggles. A lo mejor extraña algo de su vida como mortífago, no lo sé. Lo único que puedo decirte es que nunca fue como los demás. No creo que sea un peligro para nadie.

Marcus asintió y planteó la cuestión más importante, la que les había llevado a estar manteniendo esa conversación.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a hablar con Adrian? ¿Declararías a favor de Peregrine?

Noreen se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. Al final se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—¿Por qué no? Mientras no tenga que ponerme una de esas túnicas horribles, haré lo que haga falta.

* * *

—¡Es Marcus Flint!

A esas alturas del cuento, Marcus estaba más que acostumbrado a los cuchicheos. Siendo una estrella internacional del quidditch, lo más normal del mundo era que la gente le reconociera por la calle. Por lo general, le gustaba que le doraran la píldora e incluso podía hacer el sacrificio y firmar autógrafos, pero esa mañana no estaba de humor. Lo único que quería era bajarse del maldito ascensor y dejar atrás a esas dos jóvenes (y nada guapas) brujas que le estaban mirando el trasero. O intentándolo, ya que su túnica lo convertía en misión imposible.

Había decidido visitar a Adrian en el Ministerio antes de que Noreen acordase una cita con él. No pensaba reconocerlo en voz alta pero sabía que había metido la pata con Pucey y no quería seguir enfadado con él. Consideraba que era una de las diez personas más insufribles del mundo mágico inglés pero llevaba toda la vida tolerándolo y, joder, podría decirse que eran amigos. No podían permitir que su relación se fuera a pique por un malentendido.

Cuando llegó a su destino, abandonó el ascensor dando grandes zancadas y caminó por los pasillos del Ministerio como si fuesen suyos. Volvió a escuchar más cuchicheos y le pareció que un brujo hacía ademán de acercarse a él para saludarle y, posiblemente, pedirle un autógrafo pero se detuvo en seco cuando le dedicó una de sus miradas heladoras, ésas que llevaban funcionando desde que era un bebé.

No tardó en localizar a Adrian sentado tras su escritorio. Marcus masculló una maldición cuando vio a Hermione Granger trabajando a su lado. No entendía cómo era posible que hubiera terminado haciéndose amigo de una mujer que siempre lo sabía todo, que nunca se equivocaba y que hacía alarde de una moralidad que daban ganas de vomitar. Marcus tuvo la tentación de darse media vuelta para volver en otro momento pero no podía hacer tal cosa. Ya que estaba allí, debía finiquitar el asunto cuanto antes. Así pues, estiró de los puños de su túnica y siguió caminando hasta llegar junto a los dos brujos.

—Buenos días, Adrian —El aludido alzó la vista y le miró con sorpresa—. Granger, déjanos solos.

Por un momento pensó que la bruja le echaría la bronca por su falta absoluta de modales pero lo que hizo fue poner los ojos en blanco y alejarse de la mesa de su compañero como si la interrupción de Marcus careciera por completo de importancia. Adrian, quien evidentemente aún no había superado el hecho de que volviera a llamarle por su nombre de pila, no parecía muy contento de tenerle ahí. Pese a ello, le indicó con un gesto que tomara asiento y se encargó de que los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa comenzaran a flotar a unos dos metros del suelo. Pucey siempre fue muy bueno organizando pergaminos.

—No esperaba que vinieras a verme.

—No lo tenía planeado pero ayer mantuve una interesante conversación con Noreen y por eso estoy aquí.

—Entiendo.

Adrian parecía molesto con él, quizá porque en algún momento a Marcus se le había disparado un poco la boca y había dicho cosas que no venían a cuento. Cosas relacionadas con su pequeño mocoso y su más que fea esposa. Cosas por las que, según Graham, tenía que pedir disculpas. Y Marcus realmente no pensaba hacer nada de eso. Nunca jamás.

—Admito que Graham tenía razón cuando dijo que debía hablar con Noreen —Adrian tendría que conformarse con que reconociera eso—. La verdad es que ella se enfadó un poco cuando supo que le ocultaba cosas.

—Eso es porque lo ideal es ser sincero con tu pareja.

—No seas ingenuo, Pucey —Marcus torció el gesto—. Si el matrimonio lleva tantos siglos funcionando, es gracias a las mentiras.

Adrian suspiró. Ya en Hogwarts acostumbraban a estar en desacuerdo en todos y cada uno de los temas que tocaban. Con los años, sus diferencias habían ido en aumento aunque ya casi nunca se enzarzaban en batallas dialécticas. Eran agotadoras y ni una sola vez habían hecho al otro cambiar de opinión.

—¿Qué quieres Marcus? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo andar perdiendo el tiempo.

—Pero si mi visita no es una pérdida de tiempo en absoluto.

Adrian bufó. No se le veía muy paciente ese día, así que debía estar bastante estresado. Marcus siguió hablando.

—Como te he dicho, estuve hablando con Noreen sobre la conversación que mantuvimos respecto a Peregrine. Efectivamente, confirma lo que muchos de tus testigos han dicho.

—Soy consciente de que no mienten, Marcus. De otra manera no estaría haciendo esto.

—Bien —El brujo asintió—. La cuestión es que Noreen está dispuesta a declarar a su favor si es que aún necesitas de su testimonio.

Adrian frunció el ceño. No parecía dispuesto a suavizar su actitud hacia él. De momento.

—¿Y dónde está?

—He preferido venir yo primero. Hay un par de cosas que quiero aclarar contigo.

—¿Insistes en actuar a sus espaldas?

Marcus se encogió de hombros. A lo mejor Noreen no sabía que estaba allí. A lo mejor no quería que se enterara.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Adrian. Noreen se pondrá en contacto contigo para concertar una cita y eso es lo único que debe preocuparte —Marcus sonrió—. Eso y lo que tengo que decirte yo, por supuesto.

Adrian volvió a bufar.

—Sabes que las cosas no fueron fáciles para los que estuvieron en Azkaban. Si durante el testimonio de Noreen vemos que lo pasa mal, quiero que lo detengas de forma inmediata.

—Te aseguro que somos capaces de tomar declaración con cierta delicadeza, Marcus —Adrian se mostró incluso más molesto que un instante antes—. No soy ningún novato. Llevo muchos años manejando casos similares al de Peregrine y nunca se me ha derrumbado un testigo. Noreen no será la primera.

—Genial —Marcus sonrió de forma amenazadora—. Porque como mi chica tenga una sola pesadilla, como la escuche llorar una sola vez, os vais a enterar tú, Bole y el gilipollas de Derrick. ¿Lo entiendes?

Adrian sonrió un poquito. Marcus no tardó en descubrir qué le había hecho gracia.

—¿Tu chica?

Marcus siempre negaba que su relación con Noreen fuera en serio. Según su punto de vista, sólo era la sangresucia que se estaba follando pero no. Era mucho más y ya estaba bien de intentar ocultarlo.

—Pues sí. Eso he dicho.

—Vale —Adrian soltó una risita—. Puedes estar tranquilo. Ya te he dicho que si declara, haremos que sea fácil.

—Bien —Marcus se sintió ligeramente satisfecho aunque no las tenía todas consigo—. El otro asunto que quería comentar es Derrick. Todo el mundo está muy seguro de que se merece una segunda oportunidad pero si al final haces que lo suelten, no quiero que se acerque a Noreen.

Eso sí que dejó descolocado a Pucey. ¿Y qué se esperaba?

—¿Ella está de acuerdo?

—No tiene que saber que te lo estoy diciendo. Tú sólo asegúrate de que Derrick se mantiene alejado de ella y yo haré el resto.

Adrian se lo pensó un instante.

—Me parece que te estás equivocando.

—No te he pedido tu opinión, sólo tu compromiso.

Adrian le miró con los ojos entornados durante demasiado tiempo y al final se encogió de hombros.

—Tu chica, tu problema.

Marcus iba a reclamarle por esas últimas palabras pero en los ojos de Pucey había un poco más de diversión y un poco menos de rencor y supuso que era bueno que la conversación hubiera terminado de esa manera. A lo mejor no se veía en la encrucijada de tener que disculparse para conseguir que dejara de estar tan enfadado con él.

—Me alegra que Noreen quiera declarar —Comentó unos segundos después—. He conseguido encontrar a un montón de testigos. Creo que Peregrine tiene muchos motivos para tener esperanza.

Marcus supuso que lo correcto era interesarse por su antiguo compañero aunque en realidad le importara una mierda lo que le pasara.

—¿Cómo le ves?

—Está bastante animado. Tiene ganas de que empiece el juicio aunque sigue enfermo. Eso me preocupa.

—Azkaban es un lugar muy jodido. Es normal que cuando pillas una enfermedad te cueste recuperarte.

—Peregrine siempre ha sido un tío fuerte en todos los sentidos. Confío en que todo pueda solucionarse en un par de meses.

Estaba claro que Adrian iba a empezar a contarle algunos detalles de la próxima vista ante el Wizengamont, pero fueron bruscamente interrumpidos. Cassius Warrintong, que trabajaba como reportero para _El Profeta,_ acababa de llegar. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y la voz entrecortada y tuvo que repetir dos veces su frase para que Marcus le entendiera.

—Peregrine ha muerto, tíos.


	9. Cassius

**UN EQUIPO PARA LA GLORIA**

Por Cris Snape

* * *

 _Para Alter321_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

 **9**

 **Cassius**

 _ **Sede de El Profeta. Agosto de 2005**_

Aunque mucha gente no entendiera cómo era posible que Rita Skeeter se hubiera convertido en la principal editora del periódico mágico por excelencia, Cassius Warrintong lo tenía muy claro. Después del éxito de ventas cosechado por su libro sobre Harry Potter, los directivos del diario decidieron que la mejor forma de ganar dinero era poniéndola a ella al frente de la sección de noticias. Obviamente, _El Profeta_ era más amarillista que nunca, recibía muchas críticas e incluso habían tenido que ver como otros periódicos salían al mundo mágico como si fueran setas en otoño, pero seguían vendiendo más que nadie y eso era lo único que importaba.

Cassius no se sentía del todo incómodo con la situación. Cuando decidió hacerse periodista tuvo en mente algo distinto a lo que hacía actualmente, pero sus artículos eran bastante exitosos y eso significaba un plus bastante atractivo para un sueldo que, por otro lado, no era nada del otro mundo.

Rita solía decir que le gustaba su estilo narrativo pero en el periódico todos comentaban que si era el favorito de la editora se debía a razones más íntimas. Y a lo mejor no iban tan desencaminados pero como no era asunto suyo, Cassius nunca comentaba nada al respecto. A nadie le importaba lo que Rita y él hicieran fuera de la redacción, por más divertido y placentero que resultara ser.

Pese a ser la mujer más cotilla de todo el mundo mágico, Rita Skeeter solía ser bastante discreta respecto a su vida personal. Incluso llegó a pedirle a Cassius que mantuvieran su relación en secreto, como si él tuviera algún interés por hacerla pública. Además, tampoco era nada del otro mundo. Una aventurilla pasajera que posiblemente no iría a ninguna parte.

Cassius no podía decir que la conociera demasiado pero sabía bien que era una mujer que siempre se salía con la suya. Si quería vender más periódicos que nadie se las apañaba para tratar los temas más controvertidos del mundo mágico. Las excarcelaciones de mortífagos era uno de ellos y Cassius solía ocuparse de escribir todos los artículos al respecto.

Rita decía que ya que se empeñaba en ser amigo de un tipo tan aburrido y puritano como Pucey, al menos debía sacarle algún provecho. Por ese motivo le había enviado a cubrir el caso de Peregrine Derrick. La bruja confiaba en que le revelara detalles que nadie más conocía pero Cassius debía conformarse con obtener las primicias, sin sensacionalismos de por medio.

Lamentablemente para Adrian, aquel asunto había dejado de ser uno más para plantarse en las portadas de los diarios mágicos de Reino Unido. La muerte de Peregrine había tenido lugar apenas un par de horas antes y ya era la comidilla de todo el mundo. Rita le había dicho que quería toda la información que pudiera reunir y de nada sirvió que Cassius le pidiera que enviara a otra persona. A lo mejor sí era un poco arpía. No se conmovía por nada y le importaba muy poco que toda esa situación le incomodara.

Cassius nunca fue amigo de Derrick, pero estaba rodeado por gente que de una manera u otra sí lo había sido. No quería tener que preguntarle a Adrian qué opinaba de aquella inesperada muerte y definitivamente no quería encontrarse con Lucian Bole, quien no se cortaría ni un pelo a la hora de enfrentarse con él porque odiaba a los periodistas y eso parecía darle derecho a hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

La muerte de Peregrine le había pillado en el hospital. Había estado desayunando con Miles y quiso sonsacarle un poco de información. Aunque normalmente era una tumba, en esa ocasión le confesó que estaba preocupado por el enfermo. Por lo visto había pasado una noche terrible, sufriendo graves problemas respiratorios y con una fiebre de los mil demonios. Pese a ser consciente de que ningún tratamiento estaba resultando ser efectivo, ninguno de los dos se esperaba aquella noticia.

Miles se había puesto un poco pálido, quizá más afectado de lo que aparentaba. Con la voz un poco entrecortada, le pidió que avisara a Adrian de lo ocurrido. En su opinión, la única forma de comunicar tan nefasta noticia era personalmente, así que se negó a enviarle un _patronus_ , una lechuza o algo parecido. Cassius apenas pensó lo que hacía. Siguió sus instrucciones y fue hasta el Ministerio, sorprendiéndose enormemente al ver a Marcus charlando con Adrian. Por lo que sabía, llevaban varios días sin dirigirse la palabra, enfadados por un asunto que involucraba a la novia de Flint.

Adrian se quedó paralizado cuando escuchó sus palabras. Flint le miró con estupor y ninguno de los tres hizo nada durante varios segundos, hasta que Granger se acercó. Cassius ignoraba si le había escuchado pero estaba claro que había notado que algo ocurría.

—Adrian, ¿va todo bien?

Sólo entonces Pucey reaccionó. Agitó la cabeza y se puso en pie, acercándose a Cassius y agarrándole por el brazo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, tío. Lo siento mucho.

Adrian cerró los ojos y Cassius supo que lamentaba su muerte por algo más que por el trabajo que acababa de irse al cuerno. Flint seguía sentado, mirando el tablero del escritorio con los ojos entornados y las uñas clavadas en los reposabrazos de su silla.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Granger insistió. Aunque Rita habitualmente echara pestes, Cassius no se había formado una opinión sobre ella. Sabía que en Hogwarts fue una sabelotodo insufrible que después se convirtió en heroína de guerra y que más tarde empezó a trabajar en el Ministerio, ganándose fama de impertinente. Cassius, que jamás había mantenido una conversación con ella, dio un paso atrás y dejó que fuera Pucey quién contestara a su pregunta.

—Tenemos que ir a San Mungo, Hermione —Mientras hablaba, empezó a recoger sus cosas para dejar el escritorio perfectamente ordenado antes de partir. Hizo que un montón de pergaminos flotantes se guardaran en un cajón y miró de soslayo a Marcus—. Peregrine ha fallecido.

Granger se llevó una mano a la boca y parpadeó con estupor un instante, pero no tardó en reaccionar. Se agitó con nerviosismo y Cassius casi pudo escuchar su cerebro poniéndose en funcionamiento.

—¡Oh, no! Pobre Peregrine —Colocó una mano amistosa en el brazo de Adrian y siguió hablando—. Dame un segundo. Recogeré un par de cosas de mi mesa y nos iremos en seguida.

Adrian asintió y volvió a mirar a Marcus, quien seguía inmóvil.

—¡Ey, Marcus! ¿Estás bien?

El aludido movió la cabeza, parpadeó y se puso en pie. Por un momento pareció que iba a echarse a llorar, aunque finalmente carraspeó y se mostró tan borde como siempre.

—¿Por qué no debería estarlo? Peregrine era un capullo y nos ha ahorrado muchos problemas.

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta y se largó sin despedirse. Cassius apenas podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. A lo mejor no conocía a Marcus del todo bien, pero podía ver con claridad que estaba actuando. Ni siquiera él podría decir semejantes palabras en una situación como aquella.

—Cassius —Adrian tampoco pareció darle mucha importancia a lo ocurrido—. Si vas a venir, no puedes molestar.

No quería que se pusiera a hacer preguntas a los sanadores, ni que intentara entrevistar a los familiares y amigos del fallecido. Quería que se mantuviera alejado y silencioso y, puesto que en realidad no le apetecía trasladarse hasta el hospital en un momento como aquel, expresó sus intenciones.

—Si prometes contarme lo que ha ocurrido con pelos y señales, no iré.

Adrian entornó los ojos, tal vez considerando que aquella actitud era impropia de un periodista, pero asintió y le palmeó la espalda.

—Claro que sí. Te daré la exclusiva como siempre.

* * *

—¿Cómo es eso, Cassius?

Rita estaba muy enfadada. Lo sabía porque en sus mejillas aparecieron dos puntitos rojos que sólo le salían si estaba cabreada o excitada. Y dadas las circunstancias, Cassius dudaba que tuviera ganas de marcha.

—No me pareció adecuado acudir a San Mungo. Peregrine acaba de morir y su familia se merece un mínimo de respeto.

—¿Respeto? —La bruja entornó los ojos y le miró como si pensara que era tonto—. ¿Tengo que recordarte cuál es tu profesión?

—Se puede ejercer el periodismo sin necesidad de molestar.

—¿En serio?

—¿Acaso no te lo he demostrado muchas veces? Mis artículos son buenos y no acostumbro a…

Rita alzó la mano para hacerle callar. Parecía a punto de decir algo muy desagradable, quizá relacionado con su auténtico desempeño laboral y el trato preferente que su relación sentimental podría traer consigo, pero en lugar de hablar se mordió los labios.

—Esta noticia es de primera plana —Dijo con la voz muy tensa—. Si perdemos la exclusiva por culpa de tus estúpidos escrúpulos, la vamos a tener muy gorda.

A Cassius no le gustó su tono de voz y respondió con lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—¿En la oficina o en la cama?

La pregunta no ayudó a aplacar el ánimo de Rita. De hecho, lo único que consiguió fue que le dedicara una mirada condescendiente.

—Por favor, cielo. Céntrate.

—Estoy centradísimo.

Rita cruzó los brazos y le hizo sentir como un niño pequeño. No era fácil estar con ella. Era una mujer bastante desagradable y muchas veces se había dicho que podría buscarse mil y una brujas que fueran mejores que ella en la cama, pero estar con Rita era casi una adicción. Cassius no podía evitar acudir a su lado cada vez que surgía la ocasión.

—A mí me parece que nuevamente estás confundiendo las cosas —Rita le guiñó un hijo, consiguiendo que se mosqueara bastante—. Mira donde estamos, Warrintong. Aquí sólo hablamos de trabajo.

La oficina. Cassius asintió de mala gana, recordando aquella vez en las rotativas en las que tuvieron mucho más que palabras. Supuso que si se lo recordaba a Rita podría molestarse, así que actuó como todo buen subalterno de la gran señora Skeeter: agachó la cabeza y se mordió la lengua.

—En fin. Tu metedura de pata ya no tiene solución.

—En realidad no es para tanto. Pucey me ha prometido la exclusiva.

—¡Uhm, Pucey! —Rita se relamió los labios como cada vez que deseaba ponerle celoso—. Slytherin siempre ha dado hombres muy guapos, ¿no te parece?

Cassius sabía que no debía responder a la provocación, sabía que si lo hacía quedaría como un niñato inmaduro, pero nuevamente se dejó llevar por sus impulsos.

—No lo sé. Yo no me paso la vida mirando el trasero de mis antiguos compañeros de colegio.

Rita pareció satisfecha por su reacción. De hecho, se sentó frente a él y le puso una mano en la rodilla.

—¿Y qué me dices de cuando estudiabas en Hogwarts? ¿Nunca te fijaste en ellos mientras os duchabais después de los partidos de quidditch?

Cassius se levantó como movido por un resorte, lamentando haber caído en su trampa otra vez.

—¡Me gustan las mujeres!

—Y a mí los hombres, querido. Pero eso no significa que no me apetezca morrear a Madeleine Jones cada vez que me la encuentro en el ascensor.

Cassius parpadeó, confundido por sus palabras y por la sonrisa depredadora que estaba empezando a ponerle muy nervioso. Dijo lo único que fue capaz de articular.

—¿Jones?

—La que trabaja con bichos. Alta, delgada, morena. ¿Nunca has querido fol…?

—¡Rita!

Claro que sabía quién era Jones. Todos en el Ministerio lo sabían. De hecho, algún listillo de _Corazón de Bruja_ la había incluido en su lista de las brujas más deseadas de Inglaterra, aunque ella no era un personaje público ni nada que se le pareciera. Rita, quién parecía satisfecha por haberle causado semejante desconcierto, soltó una carcajada y volvió a su butacón de jefa suprema.

—Me decías que Pucey te ha prometido la exclusiva.

Rita volvió a utilizar su tono de voz más profesional, como si las provocaciones previas no hubieran tenido lugar. Cassius la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguirle a corriente.

—Así es. Sabes que es de fiar, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Publicaremos el artículo más completo sobre Peregrine Derrick.

—Eso espero. No me gustaría tener que degradarte.

—¿No te parece una medida un tanto exagerada?

—No cuando ese caso ha generado tanta expectación en la calle —Rita miró de reojo por la ventana. En realidad sólo podía verse la pared de ladrillo rojo del edificio muggle que tenían enfrente, pero le gustaba hacerse la interesante—. Una vez más se ha reabierto el debate sobre la conveniencia de liberar antiguos mortífagos y debemos aprovechar la situación al máximo.

—Derrick no era un mortífago.

—Estaba marcado, Cassius.

—Pero nunca se comportó de esa manera. Ya me entiendes.

Rita se colocó las gafas sobre el tabique de la nariz y nuevamente le observó con condescendencia. Cuando habló, logró que Cassius volviera a sentirse muy pequeño. A veces tenía la sensación de estar frente a una madre y no frente a una amante, lo cual le incomodaba y le llevaba a plantearse lo que quería hacer con su vida.

—Me sorprende que sigas siendo tan ingenuo, cielo. Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, sigues confiando en la gente. No es algo muy típico de un Slytherin, ¿no te parece?

—Deja de hablar como si aún estuviéramos en Hogwarts.

—Se me olvidaba que encuentras estúpido que se tenga en cuenta la división de Casas más allá del colegio.

—Porque lo es. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Puedes que tengas razón —Rita se encogió de hombros—. Pero vende.

Cassius suspiró. Sí, definitivamente estaba en lo cierto. Aunque le pareciera una idiotez, cuando escribiera sobre Peregrine tendría que señalar una y otra vez que había pertenecido a Slytherin, como supusiera algo en la vida más allá de los muros de Hogwarts.

—¿No te parece que los brujos somos incapaces de aprender de nuestros errores?

En esa ocasión tampoco pensó demasiado bien en sus palabras, aunque no había quedado como un idiota de nuevo. Rita giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha, uno de sus gestos más típicos y difíciles de captar. Era algo que hacía cuando algo le interesaba de verdad.

—Recuerdo mi primer día en Hogwarts, lo nervioso que estaba justo antes de mi selección. Comí tanto que estuve toda la noche vomitando y me pasé un montón de horas recitando de memoria la canción del Sombrero. Hablaba de la unidad entre las cuatro Casas.

Rita parecía haber perdido el interés. A lo mejor se estaba poniendo demasiado melodramático.

—¿Qué tiene eso de particular? En mis tiempos también era así.

—Y nadie le hace caso —Cassius suspiró—. Todos los años repite lo mismo y nosotros insistimos en seguir divididos incluso después de la escuela. ¿No es patético?

Rita se quedó callada un instante, hasta que se cruzó de brazos y alzó el mentón.

—Me parece que es un enfoque interesante para narrar la historia del señor Derrick. Yo no tardaría demasiado en ponerme manos a la obra.

La indirecta no podía ser más clara. Cassius se levantó y abandonó su despacho. Una vez más le acompañaba la misma sensación agridulce que le provocaba estar en compañía de Rita Skeeter.

* * *

Cuando Adrian Pucey regresó al Ministerio, Cassius le estaba esperando. Aún le escocía un poco que Rita le hubiera echado aquel pequeño rapapolvo, aunque en el fondo tuviera razón. Por supuesto que no se avergonzaba de tener escrúpulos pero debía reconocer que a veces podían entorpecer su trabajo. Por fortuna, en esa ocasión sabía que podía contar con Adrian, un tipo que a lo mejor no encajaba del todo en el prototipo de Slytherin y que precisamente por eso era de fiar.

Sí, aunque Cassius renegara de toda esa basura, también era víctima de la paranoia colectiva generada alrededor de las casas de Hogwarts.

Adrian llegó después de comer. No tenía mal aspecto, seguramente porque no se encontraba tan cansado como otros días. Por lo que Cassius sabía, su bebé ya le permitía dormir por las noches. Cassius, que había estado sentado frente a su escritorio conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de revolver sus papeles, se puso en pie para recibirle. Adrian bufó justo antes de ocupar su lugar.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora?

—No me queda más remedio. La jefa ya me ha regañado por no ir al hospital.

Adrian volvió a bufar pero no tardó ni un segundo en conjurar un largo pergamino amarillento y perfectamente enrollado.

—Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas saber.

Cassius no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

—Ni que lo hubieras preparado a propósito.

—No te creas que es para ti, Warrintong. No eres tan importante —Adrian agitó un brazo—. Me gusta preparar mis juicios mediante esquemas. Escribo la información básica en pergaminos reciclados y después lo paso todo a limpio, con otras anotaciones y ampliando los datos.

—¿Y no podría echarle un vistazo a eso?

—No hasta que el Wizengamont dé por zanjado el tema. Aunque Peregrine esté muerto, aún tengo que asistir a una vista para… —Adrian se encogió de hombros, quizá maldiciendo la burocracia—. Da igual.

Cassius echó un vistazo al contenido del pergamino y no tardó en comprender que contenía información más que suficiente para escribir un gran artículo. Pensaba tenerlo terminado para el día siguiente aunque tuviera que pasar toda la noche en vela. Se planteó la posibilidad de irse sin más, pero cuando Adrian suspiró supo que la conversación aún no había terminado.

—Todavía no me puedo creer que haya muerto —Hizo una breve pausa—. Una neumonía muggle no parecía lo suficientemente amenazadora pero supongo que Peregrine vino débil de Azkaban y ya ves. No ha podido superarlo.

—Los sanadores han hecho todo lo que han podido.

—Pero no ha sido suficiente —Adrian apoyó la mano derecha sobre la mesa—. Es triste que haya pasado esto justo ahora, cuando estábamos a punto de conseguir su liberación.

—La vida puede ser muy puta.

—Bole dijo algo parecido cuando se presentó en San Mungo.

—¿Bole?

—A lo mejor te apetece escribir sobre eso también —Adrian esbozó una sonrisa triste—. Lucian vino al hospital en cuanto supo la noticia y armó un auténtico escándalo. Intentó agredir a la sanadora Quirke y le arreó un puñetazo a Miles cuando le pidió que se tranquilizara.

Cassius apenas daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. A lo mejor Rita tenía razón cuando decía que lo conveniente hubiera sido ir a San Mungo. Se había perdido esa primicia.

—Se lo han traído al Ministerio. Miles dice que no va a presentar cargos en su contra, pero unas veinte personas vieron a Bole agredir a un auror y no podían dejar pasar el asunto como si tal cosa.

—Me estás dejando helado.

—De todas formas, no creo que retengan a Bole durante demasiado tiempo. Hablaré con Robards para ver qué puedo hacer.

Cassius sabía que a Adrian no le caía nada bien Bole pero no le sorprendió lo más mínimo que estuviera dispuesto a echarle una mano.

—Eres demasiado bueno para ser un Slytherin —Bromeó.

—No me merecéis —Adrian suspiró y le miró como si estuviera un poco apenado—. Si me disculpas, tengo que salvar el pellejo de Bole.

—Claro —Cassius se levantó—. Nos vemos pronto.

En el entierro, posiblemente. Adrian asintió y se despidieron, ambos con la sensación de haber tenido un día bastante malo.


	10. El funeral

**UN EQUIPO PARA LA GLORIA**

Por Cris Snape

* * *

 _Para Alter321_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

 **10**

 **El funeral**

 _ **Cementerio de Hogsmeade. Agosto de 2005**_

Lucian no le quitaba ojo a la señora Derrick. El funeral de Peregrine no estaba siendo multitudinario en absoluto pero todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para darle el pésame a la pobre mujer justo entonces. Era evidente que estaba agotada y Lucian quiso gritarles que la dejaran en paz de una vez, aunque optó por seguir el consejo que Pucey le dio cuando lo sacó de los calabozos del Ministerio.

—Sé que es duro pero compórtate como un hombre civilizado.

Posiblemente no pasaría nada si le hacía caso. En San Mungo ya había perdido los nervios y terminó pegándole a alguien que no tenía culpa de nada. Lucian giró la cabeza y vio a Miles a unos metros de distancia, con el ojo derecho morado y ataviado con una túnica oscura. Aunque había dejado de lado el uniforme de auror, Lucian sabía que estaba allí para vigilar que todo transcurriera con normalidad. No sería la primera vez que algún cretino se colaba en un entierro para arruinarlo.

A su lado estaba esa mujer rubia que siempre hacía las guardias nocturnas con él. Tenía pinta de marimacho pero no hacía falta ser muy observador para darse cuenta de que a Miles le gustaba. De hecho, en ese momento estaban cogidos de la mano. A lo mejor había sido capaz de declararse porque anda que no había que ser idiota y cobarde para no entrar a matar en una situación como aquella.

Cuando escuchó aquella tos seca, Lucian giró la cabeza hacia la derecha. Ahí estaba Charlie Weasley, quien había asistido al funeral vete a saber por qué. El hecho de que en los últimos tiempos hubieran empezado a llevarse realmente bien no tenía importancia alguna. Tal y como había elucubrado alguna vez, Weasley no estaba tan guapo afeitado como cuando lucía su barba de tres días, y el pelo se le veía naranja. El horror.

Le pareció que una vocecita en su cabeza le reprochaba que llamara a Miles cobarde cuando él mismo no era capaz de sincerarse con Weasley pero, qué carajo, no estaban en una situación ni remotamente parecida. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que a Weasley le gustaran los hombres. Seguro que si daba el primer paso se encontraría con el clásico hetero odia gays y entonces, ¿qué tendría que hacer? ¿Pegarle? ¿Hechizarle?

Charlie se acercó a él cuando comenzaron a introducir el ataúd en aquel espantoso agujero del suelo. Lucian aún no era capaz de creerse que Peregrine se hubiera muerto. Consideraba que lo había hecho en el momento más inoportuno, justo cuando estaban a punto de ganar frente al Wizengamont. Había que ser idiota para hacer tal cosa. Idiota y egoísta. Claro, qué poco le importaban a Derrick los quebraderos de cabeza de los demás. Sólo había pensado en sí mismo, vaya que sí.

—Bole —Por fortuna, Weasley hizo que dejara de pensar estupideces—. Debo volver a la reserva.

Lucian estaba enfadado con el mundo y justo en ese instante decidió que Weasley pagaría los platos rotos.

—Ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí. A ti Peregrine te importaba una mierda.

Con eso debería bastar para hacer que se pusiera un poco rojo pero el muy cretino ni se inmutó.

—En realidad he venido para acompañarte a ti.

Lucian sabía cómo lidiar con multitud de cosas pero la honestidad abrumadora de Charlie le dejó descolocado.

—Sé que ahora mismo tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza pero a lo mejor podemos hablar más tarde —Charlie le puso una mano en el brazo. Fue curioso que le hiciera sentir reconfortado—. Regreso a Rumanía este fin de semana pero si quieres pasarte por mi cabaña antes, estaré allí.

Dicho eso, Weasley fue a presentarle sus respetos a la señora Derrick y se desapareció. Lucian apenas era capaz de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar y se sorprendió al descubrir que no le importaría mucho ir a visitarle. Posiblemente sólo querría hablarle sobre dragones pero, ¿y si se trataba de algo más? Con los Gryffindor nunca se sabía.

—Lucian.

¿Acaso todo el mundo tenía que decirle cosas a él? Estaba perfectamente bien sin necesidad de tener que hablar con nadie, menos aún con Graham. Bueno, a lo mejor no era tan malo conversar con una de las personas que se había tomado la molestia de ayudar a Peregrine cuando estaba vivo. Sabía bien lo difícil que era meter ideas sensatas en la cabezota de Marcus Flint y Graham le hizo entrar en razón. Demasiado tarde, pero se tomó la molestia de hacerlo.

—Lo siento, tío —Graham siguió hablando aunque no le contestó—. Tengo que irme ya. Pensaba quedarme un par de días pero me han surgido unos problemas en el trabajo y tengo que volver a Estados Unidos hoy mismo. He reservado traslador para después de comer.

—Haz lo que quieras. Ni que tuviera que darte permiso, joder.

Eso no había sonado demasiado amable pero le importaba un carajo.

—¿Cuándo te reincorporas tú al trabajo?

¿Seguía hablándole?

—No lo he pensado. Supongo que mañana.

—Bien —Graham carraspeó y estiró una mano para estrechársela—. Siento lo de Peregrine, colega.

Viendo cuáles eran sus intenciones, Bole decidió evitar una situación de lo más incómoda.

—Ni se te ocurra abrazarme.

Graham se puso un poco rojo pero le quitó importancia a sus palabras.

—Como si me apeteciera hacerlo.

Lucian hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza y Graham le palmeó el hombro y se alejó de él. Sabía que lo estaba pasando mal después de perder a su amigo aunque exteriormente tuviera pinta de que no le importaba un pimiento. Graham se encogió de hombros y pensó que así eran los Slytherin. Quizá no todos pero sí una inmensa mayoría.

Le hubiera gustado que Bole fuera capaz de dejar salir un poco del dolor y la frustración que llevaba dentro. Ciertamente se liberó un poco después de arrearle aquel mamporro a Miles, quien por suerte no se lo había tomado muy en cuenta. Graham miró por encima del hombro a Lucian justo antes de detenerse frente a la pareja de aurores.

—¿Qué tal el ojo, Bletchley?

El aludido se encogió de hombros y Graham se dio cuenta de que apretaba la mano de su acompañante.

—Ha estado mejor.

—No se lo tengas en cuenta. Ya sabes cómo es Bole.

Miles se encogió de hombros. Su compañera, que se llamaba Patricia y tenía cara de no entender del todo su comportamiento en ese asunto, emitió un ruido que se asemejaba bastante a un gruñido.

—Un idiota —Masculló entre dientes—. Espero que no le dé por molestar a la sanadora Quirke. En el hospital dijo que todo era culpa suya.

—No te preocupes por eso. Despotricó contra medio mundo —Graham frunció el ceño—. Escogió un momento muy inoportuno para ponerse sentimental, ¿no te parece?

—Yo más bien diría que era una olla a presión que explotó —Miles suspiró—. ¿Te marchas ya?

—El deber me llama, sí.

—Dale recuerdos a Olivia.

—Y vosotros no molestéis mucho a Connor.

Graham le guiñó un ojo antes de retomar su camino. Miles le observó un momento y seguidamente centró su atención en Patricia. Después del incidente con Lucian, la bruja había dicho unas cuantas cosas no demasiado agradables y a Miles le pareció que era una buena idea hacerla callar dándole un beso en los labios. Por supuesto que dio por hecho que le pegaría, pero no. Patricia respondió al beso y podría decirse que estaban juntos. Claro que el jefe Robards no podía enterarse de momento. Quizá tendrían que dejar de cogerse las manos para evitar que todo el mundo les mirara con suspicacia, ¿no?

—Puedes defenderle todo lo que quieras —Dijo Patricia en cuanto se quedaron solos—, pero como Bole siga haciendo bobadas lo arrestaré sin contemplaciones.

—Estoy seguro de que no será necesario —Miles contuvo las ganas de agarrarla por la cintura—. ¿Por qué no cenamos juntos esta noche? No me apetece estar solo después de toda esta mierda.

Sabía que esas palabras ayudarían a que Patricia se olvidara del incidente y pensara en cosas más agradables. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, se veía perfectamente capaz de afrontar aquella noche en soledad, así que la invitación sólo era una excusa para estar juntos. Tenían muchas cosas que compartir y quería empezar a hacerlo cuanto antes.

Esperaba expectante su respuesta cuando alguien le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le obligó a soltar la mano de Patricia. No le extrañó nada que se tratara de Marcus.

—Si quieres puedo irme contigo, Miles.

Flint parecía contento y Miles se sintió molesto porque no debería mostrar esa actitud en pleno funeral y sobre todo porque estaba a punto de chafarle su cita. Patricia le sonrió con desgana y decidió alejarse de ellos para dar una vuelta por el perímetro exterior del lugar.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —Espetó Bletchley.

—No me digas que te he estropeado un momento romántico.

Estaba sonriendo. Miles se quitó su brazo de encima y le dedicó una mirada bien fea.

—Te recuerdo que estamos en un funeral.

—Pero no somos nosotros los muertos.

Miles bufó y consiguió que su compañero se pusiera serio.

—Creo que no vendrías.

—A lo mejor Noreen sugirió que mi presencia aquí no estaría de más.

—¡Vaya! Veo que ahora haces todo lo que Noreen dice —Marcus se puso muy rojo y Miles se sintió satisfecho. Donde las daban las tomaban—. Tengo que acompañar a Stimpson, estamos trabajando.

No esperó respuesta y se largó. Marcus casi lo agradeció porque habían estado a punto de enzarzarse en una discusión absurda. No era como si se fueran a poner a gritar como dos idiotas pero claramente no estaba en el lugar idóneo para captar la atención de otras personas. De hecho, temía que su presencia allí atrajera más miradas de las necesarias. Era famoso, por Merlín.

En primera instancia, Marcus decidió que no iría al funeral. Derrick no le importaba lo suficiente, o eso le gustaba pensar. Sin embargo, Noreen y su maldita intuición le hicieron abrir los ojos y allí estaba él, más dolido de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar jamás.

En cuanto se quedó solo comenzó a buscar a alguien que pudiera servirle de compañía y no tardó en ver a Pucey, quien se había vestido con absoluta solemnidad e incluso estaba acompañado por Millie. No habían tenido una reconciliación propiamente dicha pero para Marcus los problemas del pasado ya estaban olvidados y por eso se acercó a ellos como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No le recibieron con saltos de alegría pero tampoco con miradas airadas.

—Pues sí que os habéis puesto elegantes —Estrechó la mano de Adrian y besó la mejilla de Millie sin plantearse la posibilidad de que ellos le rechazaran—. ¿Cómo está el mocoso?

—Se llama Dwyn y está perfectamente —Dijo Millie con esa voz grave que tenía.

—Ya os deja dormir, ¿no? Tenéis mucho mejor aspecto.

Sí, al menos Adrian ya no lucía esas ojeras terribles que estaban empezando a hacerse famosas en el Ministerio. Por lo que sabía Marcus, su amigo había ayudado a organizar el funeral y consideró de buena educación hacerle un poco la pelota. Debía asegurarse de que la tensión cesaba entre ellos de forma definitiva.

—Una ceremonia realmente emotiva, Adrian. Estoy seguro de que la señora Derrick te agradecerá todas las molestias que te has tomado para darle a Peregrine una despedida digna.

—Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de lo ocurrido —Adrian miro de reojo a la pobre mujer, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse—. Le prometí que sacaría a su hijo de Azkaban y mira lo que ha pasado.

—Bueno —Marcus se encogió de hombros—. Técnicamente lo has conseguido.

Vale. A lo mejor se había pasado un poco. Pucey le miró con los ojos entornados y se mordió la lengua para no mandarlo a paseo.

—¿Por qué no vas a darle el pésame a la señora Derrick? Le gustará saber que todos los amigos de su hijo han venido.

Marcus puso los ojos en blanco como si fuera a decir que aquel cretino nunca fue su amigo, pero se mordió la lengua y siguió el consejo de Adrian, quien no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo que le quedaba por hacer. Aunque Peregrine estuviera muerto, tenía que encargarse de un montón de papeleo y otras cosas que no le apetecían en lo más mínimo. Al menos Millie estaba resultando ser un excelente apoyo para él, ese día y siempre.

—Marcus nunca dejará de ser idiota —Comentó la mujer en cuanto se quedaron solos—. Mira, allí está Cassius.

Millie le hizo gestos para que se acercara y el brujo no se hizo de rogar. Había publicado un gran artículo sobre Peregrine y estaba empezando a ser la comidilla del mundo mágico. Otra cosa no, pero Warrintong sabía escribir.

—¿Qué tal va todo, chicos? —Inquirió en cuanto llegó junto a ellos.

—Bole no ha matado a nadie y los chistes malos de Marcus no han llegado a oídos de casi nadie. Yo diría que va bastante bien.

—Sí —Cassius se rascó la nuca—. Voy a volver a la redacción. Todo está tranquilo y mi jefa querrá que publique un artículo sobre el funeral para mañana mismo.

—Se sentirá un poco decepcionada. No ha pasado nada digno de mención.

—Confiaba en que Bole volviera a liarla pero se está portando bien. Hace un rato me acerqué a él y casi ni me insultó por estar aquí como periodista.

—Estará demasiado traumatizado, el pobre.

El comentario de Millie le hizo sonreír. Cassius estaba bastante convencido de que a Rita le hubiera encantado que aquel bruto partiera un par de dientes más y personalmente se alegraba de que eso no hubiera ocurrido. Por la madre de Peregrine, quien se merecía despedir a su hijo con dignidad.

Cassius miró hacia la mujer, quien lloraba abrazada a un Marcus que tenía toda la pinta de sentirse muy incómodo. La tierra ya cubría el féretro de su hijo. Todo había terminado. Debía ser horrible estar en su situación.

—¿Habéis visto a Terence? —Preguntó, intrigado porque era el único de sus amigos que no había acudido al funeral.

Adrian miró a Millie y sonrió con tristeza.

—Terence odia los entierros.

Efectivamente, el brujo había decidido pasar ese mal trago tomándose un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Sentado frente a la barra, pensaba en cómo habían sido sus años junto a Peregrine Derrick. Nunca fue la persona más amable del mundo y claramente había cometido muchos errores y estupideces a lo largo de toda su vida pero no se merecía el final que había tenido. Ni siquiera pudo hacer nada con la segunda oportunidad que la sociedad mágica estuvo a punto de otorgarle.

—Ponme otra cerveza, por favor.

Normalmente no bebía tanto, pero estaba empezando a recordarse de la última reunión del equipo de quidditch en ese mismo local y fue descorazonador comprender que Peregrine ya nunca podría asistir a una de ellas. Al menos podrían honrar su memoria recordando viejas anécdotas y manteniéndose unidos pese a que la vida se empeñara en separarlos. Por Derrick, por todos. Por el viejo equipo que un día alcanzó la gloria.


End file.
